Une nouvelle venue
by Totorsg
Summary: Une jeune femme de 23 ans arrive à l’institut, celleci s’avère être une connaissance de Booth. 1er épisode de ma saison virtuelle, il y aura 10 épisode.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle venue **

**Genre:** un peut de tout

**épisode : **1 **saison virtuelle :** 1

**Résumé: ** Une jeune femme de 23 ans arrive à l'institut, celle-ci s'avère être une connaissance de Booth

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Institut Jefferson **

**Temperance :** Hodgins peux-tu analyser les larves ? Zack peux-tu me dire ce que tu vois ?

**Zack se pencha vers le squelette pour commencer à l'identifier**.

**Seeley :**_(arrivant)_ Alors les fouines, du nouveaux ?

**Temperance :** Booth, si vous pouviez éviter vos sarcasmes et nous laisser travaillé.

**Seeley :**_(levant les mains et faisant de gros yeux)_ D'acccccord !

**Temperance :** Alors Zack ?

**Zack :** la victime est de Sexe Masc…

**Voix :** Alors comme ça on traine toujours autour des cadavres, Booth !

**Booth se retourna et fut très surpris de voir la personne qui avait en face de lui.**

**Seeley **: _(la prenant dans ces bras_) Sarah !

**Sarah :**_(le serrant avec un sourire_) Seeley ! Comment vas-tu ?

**Seeley :** Très bien et toi ? Que fait tu là ?

**Sarah :** Ca va merci, j'ai été a ton bureau et on ma dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.

**Temperance :**_(arrivant à coter de Booth_) Booth ?!

**Seeley :**_(se retournant vers les autres)_ Ah ! Oui, je vous présente Sarah, ma nièce. Sarah, je te présente Zack, Jack Hodgins notre spécialiste en larves et champignon, Angela Montenegro, Notre artiste qui redonne un visage au victime et le Dr Temperance Brennan notre anthropologue.

**Sarah :**_(serrant la mains à tout le monde_) Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. DSL de vous interrompre dans votre enquête _(regardant le squelette) _Oh mon dieu ! C'est un enfant.

**Seeley :**_(la voyant s'approcher_) Sarah tu devrais…

**Sarah :**_(regardant le cadavre)_ C'est un petit Garçon, âgé de 5 ans je dirai, il a la mâchoire fracturé, plus d'un coter, le meurtrier doit être droitier, il a du le frapper pour l'empêcher de pleuré et sur le coup sa mâchoire c'est casser et il a du tomber inconscient.

**Sarah releva la tête et vit tout le monde qui la regardait bizarrement**.

**Sarah **: Quoi ?!

**Temperance :** Booth, vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez une nièce et encore moins qu'elle était anthropologue.

**Seeley **: J'avais presque oublié se léger petit détail.

**Sarah :** Je ne suis que étudiante en anthropologie en fait.

**Hodgins :**_(tapant sur l'épaule de Zack)_ Je crois que tu as une concourante

**Un peut plus tard **

Toc Toc Toc

**Sarah :** Je ne vous dérange pas Dr Brennan ?!

**Temperance :** Non, entre. Tu n'es pas avec ton parrain pour manger ?!

**Sarah :**_(avec un sourire_) Il est 2h nous avons fini depuis longtemps

**Temperance :** Oh déjà ! _(Regardant Sarah_) Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je regarder les analyse d'Hodgins et cela confirme vos dire de tout à l'heure, Vous m'avez beaucoup impressionner.

**Sarah :** Merci. Justement j'ai beaucoup parlé avec mon parrain et il ma dit que vous étiez la meilleur

**Temperance **: Il dit ça par ce qu'il ne connaît pas d'autre anthropologue

**Sarah : **Ou c'est vous qui êtes trop modeste, je me suis beaucoup inspirez de vos travaux pour mes thèse et se serait un grand honneur pour moi de finir ma formation a vos coter.

**Temperance :** Ca me touche. J'ai déjà un élève en la présence de Zack …

**Sarah **: Oh je comprend ce n'est pas grave.

**Temperance : **(_souriant)_ Mais vu tes performances de tout à l'heure ce serait un honneur pour moi aussi de t'avoir comme élève.

**Sarah : **(_contente)_ Oh merci Dr Brennan

**Temperance :** Tu peux m'appeler Temperance. C'est bizarre mais Booth ne m'avait jamais parlé de toi avant ni même qu'il avait un frère ou une soeur.

**Sarah **: _(s'asseyant l'air triste sur le fauteuil en face de brennan_) Cela ne m'étonne pas Seeley est très mystérieux, il ne parle pas beaucoup même si j'ai fini par le connaître par cœur, quand a pour son frère, mon père donc, il est mort avec ma mère quand j'avais 6 ans , c'est Seeley qui ma élevé comme sa propre fille après ça, et après je suis partit poursuivre mes études à Montréal, cette séparation a été dur pour tout les deux mais après il a eu un fils et cela la rendu un peut plus vivant.

**Temperance :** Oh je comprend, je suis désole. Mais cela m'explique pourquoi vous ressembliez tant à Booth dans votre caractère

**Sarah :** Oui, même si je n'ai pas oubliez mon vrai père pour le peux que je me souvienne de lui, dans mon cœur cela restera Seeley mon vrai père quand même

**Temperance :** Je peux très bien comprendre ce que vous ressentez

**Sarah : **Je n'en doute pas. Enfin et si on essayer de retrouver l'assassin de se petit Garçon

**Temperance lui sourit cette jeune femme lui ressemblait beaucoup en fin de compte, elle se leva pour partir avec Sarah voir le reste de l'équipe.**

**Temperance :** Alors du nouveaux ?

**Angela :** J'ai reconstitué le visage du petit garçon.

**seeley :**_(montrant la photo)_ Et moi, je crois avoir trouvé l'identité de la victime, Bryan Dig.

**Temperance :** (_regardant le dessin et la photo_) Effectivement cela me parait assez ressemblant. Au fait Sarah et intégré dans notre équipe elle sera mon élève

**Hodgins :**_(a Zack)_ Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit.

**Zack :** Mais.

**Temperance :** Booth vous avez l'adresse des parents du petit garçon ?

**Seeley :**_(montrant une feuille_) Oui, on y va

**Temperance :** C'est parti, Sarah tu viens avec nous, après tous c'est toi qui la identifier tu as le droit de participer a toute l'enquête.

**Seeley :** Ca y est je vais me taper 2 anthropologue maintenant

**Sarah :** Merci pour moi c'est sympa papa

**Angela, Hodgins, Zack :** Papa ?!

**Temperance :** C'est une longue histoire.

**Seeley :**_(regardant bones puis Sarah)_ Que vous semblez connaître.

**Sarah :** Je suis désoler Seeley

**Seeley :** Ce n'est pas grave, allez en route.

**Temperance, Seeley et Sarah Partir chez les parents du petit Byan en laissant Les autres dans leurs interrogations.**

**Angela :** Seeley aurait une fille ?

**Zack :** Pourtant il nous l'a présenté comme sa filleule

**Hodgins :** Il y peut être une explication.

**Angela : **Certainement

**Zack :** En tout cas elle est très belle.

**Hodgins :** (_angela et lui se sourire_) Comme ça on aurait un faible pour la fille de Booth qui est en plus ta concurrente

**Zack :** Non j'ai juste dit qu'elle était belle

**Angela :** Ba voyons

**Angela et Hodgins partir laissant Zack tout béa.**

**Dans la voiture de Booth **

**Temperance :** Booth, je suis désolé pour votre frère.

**Seeley :** Sarah Vous en a donc parlé.

**Temperance :** Seeley, je peux très bien comprendre

**Seeley :**_(Un peut sur la défensive_) Temperance svp je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant je préfère me concentré sur l'enquête.

**Temeprenace :**_(regardant Sarah qui lui fit un signe de tête)_ D'accord DSL

**Le reste du trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Au bout de quelque minute ils arrivèrent à la maison des Dig**.

**Mme Dig :** _(ouvrant la porte_) Bonjour

**Seeley :** Bonjour, Je suis l'agent seeley booth et voilà le Dr Brennan et le Dr Booth, nous somme ici pour vous parler de votre petit garçon Bryan.

**Mme Dig :** Entrez. _(A son mari)_ Ils sont là à propos de Bryan.

**Mr Dig :** Vous l'avez retrouvez ?

**Temperance :** J'ai bien peur que oui.

**Seeley :** Je suis DSL Mr et Mme Dig, nous avons retrouvé votre fils mort

**Mme Dig :** _(fondant en larme dans les bars de son mari)_ Oh mon dieu

**Sarah :** Mr avez-vous garder intact la chambre de votre fils ?

**Mr Dig :** Oui, rien n'a changé.

**Sarah :** Pourrais-je y aller ?

**Mr Dig :** C'est à l'étage, la porte au fond du couloir.

**Sarah partit inspecter la chambre du petit garçon.**

**Temperance :** pourriez vous nous dire que c'est-il passé le soir de sa disparition.

**Mr dig :** _(il répondit, sa femme toujours en larme)_ On ne peut pas vous dire grand-chose, cela c'est passé durant la nuit nous dormions et le lendemain matin quand on a voulut lever Bryan il n'était plus là.

**Seeley :** Vous ne voyiez pas qui a pu faire ça ?

**Mr Dig :** Non pas du tout.

**Seeley : **Très bien merci, nous allons rejoindre notre collègue. _(Montant les escaliers avec Brennan)_ Il nous cache quelque chose

**Temperance :** Vous croyiez vraiment ?

**Seeley :** Croyait moi Bones. _(Arrivant dans la chambre)_ Alors Sarah

**Sarah :** Le père m'avait dit que rien n'avait changé mais c'est faut _(montrant par terre_) C'est une nouvelle moquette, j'ai aussi trouvé les même fibres qu'il y avait sur la victime. _(Regardant bones et Booth)_ sinon a part ça c'est tout

**Temperance :** Booth soupçonne les parents

**Sarah :** C'est vrai ?

**Seeley :** Ils ne disent pas la vérité.

**Sarah :** Il faudrait analyser ces échantillons de fibres pour voir si sa correspond et faire une reconstitution de la scène avec l'appareil de synthèse d'Angela.

**Institut Jefferson **

**Zack :**_(à sarah)_ Alors le terrain pour ton premier jour ?

**Sarah :** Très bien merci _(à Hodgins_) Jack Peut tu comparer ses fibres avec ceux trouvé sur le corps de la victime STP.

**Hodgins :** Bien sûr

**Sarah :**_(souriant_) Merci

**Temperance :** Angela, on va avoir besoin de ta machine pour une reconstitution de la scène.

**Angela :** Très bien _(sur la route_) Alors Booth vous nous auriez caché des choses

**Temperance :** Angela !

**Angela :**_(voyant la tête de Booth_) DSL _(devant la machine_) alors la victime a eu la mâchoire casser nettement donc un seul coup a suffit et il a eu la cage Thoracique cassé donc si je fait le calcul avec le poids et la taille de Ryan, _(les image de synthèse défilé_) le meurtrier devait avoir un poids d'un peut prés 80 à 90 Kg.

**Seeley :**_(regardant Bones_) Vous pensez que le père pèse combien ?

**Temperance :** D'après sa corpulence je dirais dans les 85 KG

**Sarah :**_(regardant seeley_) Tu penses vraiment que le père y est pour quelque chose.

**Hodgins :** On a les résultats des analyses des fibres.

**Sarah :** (_prenant le papier)_ Elles sont identiques

**Zack :** Effectivement et cela provient d'un pull en coton beige

**Temperance :** La victime a du mordre son meurtrie, cela expliquerais que l'ont ai retrouvé les fibres dans se bouche et si on les a trouvé dans sa chambre c'est que c'est sûrement le lieu du crime.

**Sarah :** Sa chambre … La moquette, elle a était changée sûrement pour cacher des traces de sang. Seeley, il faut retourner chez les Dig.

**Chez les Dig **

**Temerance, Seeley et sarah arrivèrent chez les Dig, ils virent Mr Dig dans le garage et allèrent à sa rencontre.**

**Seeley :** Mr Dig nous avons encore quelque question a vous poser.

**Sarah :**_(voyant le pull_) Seeley regarde le pull

**Seeley :** Comment vous arrachez ce pull ?

**Mr Dig :** Vous savez je m'en sert quand je bricole donc…

**Temperance :** Pourtant il m'a l'air propre, pas de tâche de peinture ou autres.

**Mr Dig :** J'essaie de faire attention.

**Seeley :**_(voyant 1 bouteille d'alcool à brûler et une poubelle en fer devant lui)_ Vous comptiez faire brûler quelque chose ?

**Mr Dig :** Oui, juste quelque morceau de bois en trop.

**Mme Dig** : Tiens Chéri.

**Mr Dig :** Euh, Myriam l'agent booth est venu reposer quelque question

**Mme Dig :**_(cachant quelque chose derrière son dos)_ Oh

**Temperance :**_(lui prenant des draps des mains)_ Vous vouliez vraiment brûler du bois ?! _(Regardant de plus prés_) Seeley (_levant ses yeux vers celui-ci)_ Du sang

**Seeley :** Mr et Mme Dig vous allez devoir nous expliquez certaines choses.

**Mme Dig** : Se n'est rien, je me suis coupé.

**Seeley :**_(voyant le drôle de regard du mari_) Je suis sûr que votre mari voit de quoi je parle, nous avons retrouvé des fibres de son pull dans la bouche de votre fils ainsi que dans sa chambre.

**Mr Dig :** C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas, vous savez comment son les enfant a cette âge, ils sont parfois difficile, il ma mordu et j'ai frapper un peut trop fort, j'ai paniqué.

**Sarah :** C'est pour ça que vous l'avez enterré dans le terrain vague.

**Mme Dig :** C'est moi qui l'ai enterré, c'était un accident, Charles n'avait pas besoin d'aller en prison pour ça.

**Seeley : **Mme Votre fils est mort ! Mr et Mme Dig Je vous arrête pour Homicide involontaire sur Ryan Dig votre fils.

**Institut Jefferson **

**Brennan et Sarah commençait à reconstituer un squelette quand Booth arrive.**

**Seeley :** ça y est l'affaire est close, les Dig sont en prison et vous vous êtes encore au travaille alors que tout le monde est partit

**Temperence :** Je trouve ça horrible d'être tué par ses propres parents.

**Seeley :** C'est vrai et pourtant ça arrive.

**Temperance **: En tout cas je suis fière de votre Filleule, elle a était particulièrement efficace.

**Sarah :** Merci Brennan

**Seeley :** Ma Fille a hérité de mon intelligence

**Temperance :**_(souriant)_ Oui, enfin surtout de votre caractère.

**Seeley et Brennan se regardèrent tout en souriant.**

**Seeley :** Bon Sarah, on va rentrer.

**Sarah :** Non, on commence à reconstituer un squelette de la guerre.

**Seeley :** Peut être mais tu t'es installé chez moi donc c'est moi qui décide et ce midi tu n'es pas venu avec ta voiture.

**Sarah :** Zut ! C'est vrai.

**Temperance **: Ce n'est pas grave Sarah, il y en aura d'autre des squelettes de la guerre.

**Sarah :** D'accord, a Demain Temperance.

**Sarah partit, Seeley la suivait mais il se retourna**.

**Seeley :** Sarah est ma seule famille avec mon fils bien sûr depuis que mon frère est mort, cela a été une épreuve douloureuse pour tout les deux mais on a surmonté, je l'ai adopté et elle est devenu officiellement ma fille et je la considère comme telle.

**Temperance :** Elle aussi vous considère comme son vrai père.

**Seeley :** Quand elle est partit faire ses études a Montréal, j'ai ressentit un grand vide, on se contacter de temps en temps mais on ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 5 ans, cela me fait énormément de bien qu'elle revienne ici et quelle travaille avec nous, j'en rêvait, Vous savez Bones, parfois, elle me fait penser à vous et vous à elle, vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun et je ne peut pas lui en vouloir de vous avoir parlé de tout ça, elle a enfin trouvé une personne qui peut vraiment comprendre.

**Temperance :** Merci Booth

**Seeley :** De quoi ?

**Temperance :** De m'avoir fait a votre tour confiance.

**Seeley :**_(lui souriant_) J'ai confiance en vous, il fallait juste que je soit prés.

**Ils se sourirent puis Seeley se tourna vers la sortie et partit laissant Bones penser a tout ses révélations.**

FIN de l'épisode


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Mortel**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**2

**Résumé: ** Deux cadavres son retrouvés au même endroit, ils semblent être liées par un secret mais lequel ?

C'est ce que vont essayer de découvrir Booth et l'équipe de Brennan.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Seeley :** (voyant bones arriver) Je vous est presque attendu

**Temperance :** J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pus, Sarah n'est pas là !

**Seeley :** non, elle est partie directement à l'institut.

**Temperance :** Bon, qu'est ce que nous avons ?

**Seeley :** Deux corps retrouvé dans une caisse militaire, (désignant la personne) ce plongeur la sortie de l'eau et la ouvert mais il a eu une surprise.

**Temperance :** (regardant le coffre) Hé une surprise de taille.

**Seeley :** Vous pouvez déjà me dire quelque chose ?

**Temperance :** les corps sont là depuis je dirais, un peut moins d'un ans, Hodgins pourra être plus précis avec les analyses, (montrant le crâne) la forme du crâne de ce corps, me fait penser à une femme, l'autre doit être un homme, je pourrais être plus précise en sortant les corps de la caisse, ils ont été emboîté de façon presque parfaite pour pouvoir tenir tout les deux à l'intérieur, je vais devoir emmener le tout à l'institut (regardant le couvercle de la caisse) regardez Booth.

**Seeley **: (regardant) Un enfoncement et cela provient de l'intérieur.

**Temperance :** (regardant booth) L'une des victimes était peut être encore en vie

**Institut Jefferson **

**Sarah :** (à l'équipe) Bonjour la compagnie

**Angela :** On dirait Booth

**Zack :** oui, enfin, elle dit bonjour au moins.

**Hodgins :** Des paroles pour en venir à la vraie question… !

**Sarah :** Quelle question ?

**Angela :** Tu as appelé Booth, papa

**Sarah :** Seeley m'a juste adopté à la mort de mes parents

**Zack :** DSL

**Hodgins :** On aurait pas du insister

**Sarah :** (souriant) ce n'est pas grave, Seeley m'avait prévenu que vous étiez curieux.

**Hodgins :** Dans notre métier, il le faut bien.

**Sarah :** Temperance n'est pas là ?

**Angela :** Booth l'appelé, ils ont retrouvé deux corps

**Seeley : (**arrivant avec la caisse) Hé les voilà

**Angela :** Oui, bon je crois que (partant) je vais vous laisser

**Sarah :** les corps sont à l'intérieur ?

**Temperance :** (ouvrant) Oui et assez compactés, hodgins !

**Hodgins :** Oui (prenant des échantillons différents sur les deux corps) je vais analyser tout ça.

**Temperance :** (désignant Sarah et Zack) Vous deux, vous allez vous occupez chacun d'un corps, vous nettoyez les os et reconstitué le squelette afin de passer à l'identification.

**Sarah :** La routine (temperance lui sourit)

Seeley : Vous m'appeler quand vous aurez du nouveau

**Tout le monde ce mit aux travail, Hodgins analysait les larves et le reste matière osseux qu'il avait prélevé sur les victimes quand à Zack et Sarah ils s'offraient a un petit jeux, à savoir qui serait le plus rapide et le plus efficace dans l'identification du corps et tout ça sous l'œil bienveillant de Bones.**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Zack et Sarah avait fini tout les deux en même temps.**

**Temperance :** (souriant) Je crois que vous êtes à égalité. Alors qui commence ?

**Zack : **Honneur aux femmes

**Sarah :** (lui souriant) Alors, c'est une femme de race blanche, les fractures au niveau des os du cou indique qu'elle soit morte par strangulation, Les os de son bassin présente une usure, ainsi qu'à ses genoux, je dirais qu'elle à entre 50 et 55 ans.

**Temperance :** Bien, Zack ?!

**Zack :** La victime est de sexe masculin, de race blanche également, cette victime est plus jeune, je dirais entre 20 et 25 ans.

**Temperance :** Très bien, vous n'avez rien remarqué qui pourrait lier ses deux corps ?

Zack : Non rien.

**Sarah fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran qui filmé le corps de la victime masculine, elle y vit une petite chose bizarre.**

**Sarah **: Attendez !

**Elle prit une loupe sous les regards d'interrogation des deux personnes présente.**

**Seeley arriva à ce moment là.**

**Seeley **: Alors vous avez du nouveau ?

**Temperance :** Votre fille semble avoir trouvée quelque chose

**Seeley :** (la regardant) oh ! oui quand elle ce regard là, vous savez le même regard que vous avez quand vous avez trouvé quelque chose bones.

**Sarah : (**relevant la tête sur l'écran) Il n'y a rien.

**Temperance :** Qu'est ce qu'il n'y a pas ?

**Sarah :** L'anomalie.

**Zack :** Une anomalie ?

**Seeley :** qu'elle anomalie ?

**Sarah : **(donnant la loupe à brennan ) regarde, tu vois là, il n'y a rien comparé à l'autre victime.

**Brennan regarde l'écran.**

**Sarah :** C'est une anomalie génétique qui est là si la victime a des problèmes osseux (regardant Seeley) des fractures plus facile et plus fréquente que la normale.

Pourtant je suis sûr que ces victimes ont été mises ensemble car ils sont parents, une mère et son fils mais l'anomalie ne viendrait pas de la mère.

**Seeley :** Une affaire de Famille ?!

**Sarah :** j'en mettrais ma main a coupée

**Temperance :** Je n'aime pas trop ces hypothèses avancées.

**Seeley :** DSL bones, j'ai élevé ma fille comme ça et je peut vous dire qu'elle ne se trompe jamais, ces suppositions son des fois d'une exactitude effrayante.

**Sarah :** Attention, il va vous faire le coup de « ma fille est extra lucide »

**Hodgins :** DSL de vous dérangez dans votre petite discussion mais j'ai les résultats d'analyse, la mort remonte à 8 mois, les deux victimes ont le même ADN et j'ai trouvé aussi que l'une des victme avait…

**Zack **: Une maladie génétique qui touche les os.

**Hodgins :** Vous le savez déjà !

**Sarah :** (levant le épaule) DSL

**Temperance :** bon, on va donner les crânes à angela pour qu'elle leur redonne un visage.

**Ils se rendirent devant l'appareil de synthèse pour reconstituer les visages, Angela entra les donné qu'ils avaient et les 2 visages apparurent devant eux, Seeley les reconnut.**

**Temperance :** Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

**Seeley :** Oui, il s'agit d'Hélène et John Jackman, le fils et la femme du sénateur Charles Jackman, j'était sue cette affaire mais par manque d'élément, elle a était classée.

**Angela :** Je crois que vous allez pouvoir rouvrir l'enquête.

**Seeley :** (regardant Bones) Je vais voir le Sénateur.

**Temperance :** Je vous suis.

**Chez le sénateur **

**Charles :** (ouvrant la porte) Agent Booth ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

**Seeley :** Sénateur voici le Dr Temperance Brennan, peut ont entrer ?

**Charles :** Bien sûr.

**Seeley : (**dans le salon) Mr, nous avons retrouvé votre femme et votre fils, je suis dSL

**Charles :** (passant la main sur son visage) Où les avez-vous trouvés ?

**Temperance :** Dans une rivière, à l'intérieur d'une caisse militaire démantibulé.

**Seeley :** Bones ! Mr Nous allons rouvrir l'enquête, j'ai besoin que vous me reparliez de cette nuit.

**Charles :** On revenait de la maison blanche quand nous avons eu un accident, James n'était pas avec nous, il était en irak, je suis tomber inconscient et quand je me suis réveiller, j'étais sur un brancard appelant ma femme et mon fils mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait personnes d'autre dans la voiture et que l'autre voiture avait disparut.

**Seeley :** (se levant) Merci Mr. Si vous voyez votre fils, dite lui de venir nous voir.

**Temperance :** Sénateur, j'aurais besoin de vos dossiers médicaux ainsi que ceux de votre fils.

**Charles :** Je vous ferai parvenir ça le plus vite possible.

**Ils partirent de la maison et prirent la route.**

**Temperance :** Je n'avais pas l'impression que Mr Jackman était triste.

**Seeley : **Bones cela fait 8 mois qu'il s'y prépare et le sénateur n'est pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments.

**Temperance :** Hé si il y était pour quelque chose dans cette histoire.

**Seeley :** Vous commencez à faire des hypothèses bones.

**Institut Jefferson **

**Temperance :** Zack, Sarah vous n'avez pas trouvé un trauma du à un accident ?

**Zack :** Non rien de ce genre, à part un poignet cassé chez la femme mais cela ne correspond avec la marque dans la caisse.

**Sarah :** Pourquoi ?

**Seeley : **les victimes ont eu un accident avant de disparaître

**Sarah :** Je peux te dire que vu les squelettes ce n'est pas possible, si c'était le cas, il y aurait des marques.

**Hodgins : **Par contre moi j'ai trouvé des traces de somnifère, les victimes on été endormies

**Angela :** (montrant les dossiers à brennan) Nous avons reçu les dossiers médicaux du Sénateur et de son autre fils, ils ne présentent pas la maladie de John.

**Temperance :** Il faut voir chez les grands parents, parfois cela saute une génération.

**Angela :** C'est déjà fait et rien.

**Sarah :** John ne serait pas le fils du Sénateur ?!

**Angela : **Les éléments que l'ont à le prouve en tout cas.

**Zack :** Vous pensez que le Sénateur le savais ?

**Seeley :** Si c'est le cas, c'est un bon alibi

**Sarah :** Tu crois vraiment que …

**Seeley :** Avec les élément que l'on à… euh il ne serait pas possible de retrouvé le vrai père de John ?

**Hodgins **: Si bien sûr (il tapa sur l'ordinateur pour entrer les données puis chercha un instant) J'ai trouvé, Henri Belmore, il habite à deux rue du Sénateur.

**Seeley :** C'est parti.

**Chez Mr Belmore**

**Toc toc toc**

**Henri ouvra**

**Seeley :** Henri Belmore ?

Henri : Oui

**Seeley :** Je suis l'agent Seeley Booth et voici le Dr Brennan nous voudrions vous parler d'hélène et John Jackman.

**Henri : (**regardant autour) Entrer (dans le salon) Que c'est-il passé ?

**Seeley : **Nous avons retrouvé hélène et John mort

**Henri : (**s'effondrant sur le canapé) Oh mon dieu !

**Temperance **: Nous voudrions savoir qu'elle était votre relation avec Mme Jackman ?

**Henri :** Hélène et moi étions amants, nous avons entretenu une relation pendant 2 ans jusqu'à qu'elle tombe enceinte de John, elle a préféré partir et rester avec Charles à l'abri du besoin.

**Seeley :** Pensez vous que le sénateur aurait pu…

Henri : Oui, Charles est un Pourri, Hélène avait peur de lui, elle savait que si il l'apprenait il la tuerait.

**Seeley :** Merci Mr (sortant de la maison) J'appelle pour avoir un mandat, on va chercher si chez le Sénateur, il n'y pas de somnifère.

**Chez le Sénateur.**

**Seeley** : Mr le sénateur, nous avons un mandat pour fouiller la maison.

**James :** Pourquoi ?

**Charles :** Laisse

**Ils se mirent à fouiller, temperance ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et fouilla.**

**Temperance : (**trouvant quelque chose) Booth !

Seeley : (prenant le flacon e au sénateur) Vous avez des difficulter a dormier ?

**Charles **: Oui

**Seeley :** C'est peut être a cause de se que vous avez fait à votre femme et votre fils, nous en avons retrouvé dans leur corps.

Agent : Agent Booth ! Regardait la voiture, on dirait qu'elle a eu un accident.

**Seeley :** (à James) Vous avez foncez dans un arbre ? Allez passer moi les menotte à ces deux personnes.

**Salles d'interrogations**

**Charles :** Je n'ai pas tué ma femme et mon fils. /**James :** Je n'ai pas tué ma mère et mon frère.

**Seeley :** Les somnifères et la voiture que nous avons retrouvés chez vous indiquent le contraire.

**Charles/James** : Je veux mon avocat

**Seeley :** Je vais vous expliquer comment je vois les choses, vous avez appris que John n'était pas votre fils quand il a eu cette maladie et donc découvert que votre femme vous avez trompée, vous êtes devenu fou et vous avez tout organiser, l'accident, la drogue, la caisse militaire de James mais vous n'avez pas pu faire ça tout seul, il vous fallait un complice et votre vrai fils vous a aidé.

Charles : Ce n'était que des traître/ **James :** Ce n'était pas mon frère.

**Seeley **: C'était votre femme. / (A James) Vous avez aussi tué votre mère

**Cimetière**

**Brennan, Booth et Sarah assiste à l'enterrement d'Hélène et John de même que Henri.**

**Temperance :** Ils les aimé mais hélène n'est pas resté.

**Seeley :** elle a préféré vivre la sécurité et à l'abri du besoin pour son fils.

**Temperance :** Mais cela les a quand même tués.

**Seeley :** Les gens peuvent faire d'horribles choses même à leur propre famille.

**Sarah :** (prenant la main de Seeley) Pourtant c'est la famille qui est la plus importante.

**Ils se regardèrent puis partir**.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

**Parker à L'institut**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**3

**Résumé: ** Seeley et Temperance travaille sur une affaire dont et peut être impliquer Rebecca pendant que Sarah garde Parker à l'institut.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne ****Lecture**

**Bureau de Bones**

**Temperance était dans son bureau entrain de rédiger un rapport quand quelqu'un vint la déranger.**

**Seeley :** Salut Bones !

**Temperance :** Ne m'appelais pas Bones

**Seeley :** Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas marrante, C'est juste un petit surnom, c'est affectueux un surnom.

**Temperance :** (_relevant la tête du rapport en soufflant)_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez Booth ?

**Seeley :** On a retrouvé un corps dans la forêt, on a besoin de nous

**Temperance :** Vous voulez dire de MOI

**Seeley **: euh ba…

**Temperance :** _(se levant)_ On y va

**Dans la forêt (lieux du crime)**

**Seeley :** Un randonneur la trouvée et a appelé la police.

**Temperance :** _(s'agenouillant prés du corps)_ D'après l'état de décomposition et la présence de mouche, je peux dire que le corps est là depuis 2 semaines, la chaleur de ses dernier jours n'a pas aidé à la conservation du corps et des animaux ont du venir se servir. Il s'agit d'un homme _(regardant les alentours_) L'homme a était tué d'une balle dans la tête mais il n'y a aucune trace de douille.

**Seeley :** Celui qui a fait ça à peut être nettoyer les lieux.

**Temperance :** La balle à traverser la boîte crânienne _(bougeant la tête)_ la balle aurait du se loger dans l'arbre juste derrière lui, mais il n'y a rien.

**Seeley **: Vous pensez que…

**Temperance :** Oui, ce n'est pas le lieu du crime, (_regardant seeley_) le corps a était déplacé.

**Institut Jefferson**

**Sarah :** La victime est de sexe masculin, entre 30 et 35 ans, la cause de la mort est la balle qu'il a reçut en pleine tête, l'homme à du se battre avec son agresseur, son bras est casser et il y des marques de lutte au niveau des poignets.

**Temperance :** Très bien Sarah, on va donné le crâne à Angela et demander à Hodgins si il a trouvé quelque chose avec les échantillons

**Sarah et temperance allèrent donner le crâne à Angela puis elles allèrent voir Hodgins**.

**Temperance :** Alors les analyses on donné quoi ?

**Hodgins :** Je peut vous dire que l'homme en question prenait de la drogue, cocaïne et extasie, j'ai trouvé aussi dans les échantillons de sous ses ongles de la peau d'ours.

**Seeley :** De la peau d'ours ?!

**Temperance :** _(se retournant vers Seeley)_ On en a retrouvé sous ses ongles, on a aussi trouvé des traces de cocaïne et d'extasie.

**Sarah :** Je sens que ce meurtre aura un lien avec de la vente de drogue.

**Seeley :** Tiens zack n'est pas là ?

**Temperance :** Problème familiale, il a du partir quelque jours, depuis quand zack vous intéresse ?!

**Seeley :** Depuis le début.

**Temperance :** Mwai

**Voix :** Papa, Papa

**Seeley :** _(le prenant dans ses bars_) Parker, qu'est ce que fait là ?

**Rebecca :** Je suis venu pour te demander si tu pouvais garder Parker pendant quelques jours, Ryan veut qu'on passe quelque jour seul.

**Seeley :** Rebecca, je travail, la nounou est en vacance car se n'était pas ma semaine, je ne peut pas le garder.

**Parker :** _(Voyant Sarah_) Sarah ! Maman, tu as vu grande soeur est là.

**Rebecca :** Bonjour Sarah, ça faisait longtemps que l'ont ne t'avais pas vu.

**Sarah :** _(d'un ton Froid_) Bonjour Rebecca.

**Rebecca :** Seeley STP, Sarah pourrait le garder.

**Parker :** _(allant dans les bras de Sarah_) Dit oui, dit oui, _(avec un regard suppliant_) STP

**Sarah :** Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je travaille aussi et en plus Zack n'est pas là.

**Temperance :** On peux peut être trouvé une solution, Parker peut rester ici avec Sarah en salle de repos là haut _(regardant Sarah_) et si j'ai besoin de toi, je viens te voir.

**Sarah :** Bon d'accord.

**Rebecca :** Merci Beaucoup _(faisant un bisous a Parker_) Au revoir mon chérie, soit sage avec ta soeur.

**Parker :** Oui maman.

**Rebecca parti laissant Parker à l'institut.**

**Parker :** On fait quoi maintenant ?

**Seeley **: (_regardant Sarah)_ Moi et Temperance on doit aller interroger le randonneur qui à trouvé le corps.

**Sarah :** Bon, Nous on va aller voir Angela si elle a de quoi faire des dessins_, (à Parker_) Tu veux qu'on fasse des dessins ?

**Parker :** Oui

**Sarah parti avec Parker voir angela, quand à Booth et Brennan ils prirent la direction des bureaux du FBI.**

**Bureau d'angela**

**Sarah :** _(avec Parker dans ses bras_) Angela !

**Angela :** Je n'ai pas encore fini de … _(relevant la tête vers Sarah)_ Oh, C'est le Fils de Seeley !

**Sarah :** Oui.

**Parker :** Bonjour Madame.

**Angela :** _(souriant)_ Tu peux m'appeler Angela.

**Sarah :** Rebecca est venu à l'improviste demander a seeley de le garder et on a pas eu d'autre choix que de le garder ici, comme je suis sa « sœur »et sa marraine, je m'en occupe mais on était venu te demander si tu avais des crayons de couleur

**Angela :** Oh oui bien sûr, tiens

**Parker :** Merci.

**Angela :** Derien

**Sarah :** _(Posant Parker à terre_) allez _(lui donnant la mains)_ On va s'installer là haut

**Parker :** Tu pourras me faire une girafe, comme tu faisais avant.

**Sarah :** oui mon cœur.

**Tout deux allèrent s'installer en haut pour faire des dessins.**

**Pendant ce temps au bureau du FBI, seeley posait des questions au randonneur.**

**Seeley :** Quand avez-vous trouvé le corps ?

**Randonneur :** je suis partit de chez moi vers 9h et je suis arrivé à l'endroit où était le corps vers 10h, j'ai tout de suite appelé la police.

**Seeley :** Vous n'avez rien vu d'anormale ?

**Randonneur :** _(réfléchissant)_ Euh Non pas dans mes souvenirs, je randonne souvent dans se coin et je n'ai jamais rien vu d'anormale à part ce corps, ce matin.

**Temperance : **Vous n'avez rien touché ?

**Randonneur :** Non, je vous le jure, je n'ai rien touché, je regarde assez de film policier pour savoir comment ça marche.

**Seeley :** Les films sont différents de la réalité…. Bon merci Beaucoup, si vous vous souvenez d'un petit détail vous nous appeler et rester dans le coin au cas ou.

**Randonneur :** Très bien.

**Seeley s'essaya sur le fauteuil en poussant un gros soupire**

**Temperance :** Vous ne pensez pas que se soir lui !

**Seeley :** Non, il est innocent.

**Temperance :** _(regardant seeley)_ il y a autre chose qui vous tracas ?!

**Seeley :** Ca me gêne d'avoir laissé Parker à L'institut

**Temperance :** Ne vous inquiété pas, il est avec Sarah et c'est moi qui est proposer de faire ça, ce n'est pas de votre faute.

**Seeley :** Rebecca à le don de me faire des coups comme ça à force je devrait le voir venir

**Temperance **: Seeley … _(le téléphone sonna_) Allo !... oui. D'accord Angela, bon travaille, merci.

**Seeley :** Alors ?!

**Temperance : **c'était Angela, la victime est Josh Santos, ses parents son mort mais il a une femme, j'ai l'adresse.

**Chez les Santos**

**Toc toc toc**

**Mme Santos ouvra**

**Seeley :** Bonjour, vous êtes Mme Santos ?

**Mme Santos :** Oui

**Seeley : **Je suis l'agent Seeley Booth du Fbi et voici le Dr Brennan

**Mme Santos :** Entrez _(dans le salon_) qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Seeley :** Mme Santos je suis navré de vous l'annoncez mais nous avons retrouvé votre mari mort dans la forêt.

**Mme Santos :** _(mettant sa mains devant sa bouche_) Oh mon dieu

**Seeley :** Je suis DSL Mme mais je suis obliger de vous posez quelques questions, vous comprenez.

**Mme Santos :** _(essayant de reprendre ses esprit)_ Oui, je comprend, allez y

**Seeley :** Est-ce que vous savez ce que faisait votre mari dans cette forêt ?

**Mme Santos** : Non, ce matin il est parti de bonheur, il ma dit qu'il allait faire quelque course mais pas qu'il allait en forêt

**Seeley :** Saviez-vous que votre mari se droguait ?

**Mme Santos :** _(baissant la tête_) Oui, j'ai essayer de le faire arrêter mais il n'y ai pas arrivé, ces dernier temps il me disait qu'il allait arrêter _(touchant son ventre rond_) pour le bébé mais cela fait 7 mois qu'il me dit ça et vous voyez où sa la mener.

**Seeley :** Vous ne savez pas a qui il acheter ou vendait sa drogue ?

**Mme Santos** : Non, Josh savait que je ne voulais rien à voir avec ça, il me protéger d'une certaine manière en ne me disant pas ou il allait et qui il allait voir quand c'était pour sa drogue, ce matin c'est ce qu'il a du faire.

**Temperance :** Mme Santos, vous n'avez pas de tapis en peau d'ours par hasard ?

**Mme Santos** : Non, pourquoi ?

**Seeley :** On en a retrouvé sur votre mari, _(se levant_) Merci Mme

**Mme Santos :** Agent Booth, _(booth se retourna_) Je vous en supplie retrouvait celui qui a fait ça à mon mari.

**Booth acquiesça et sorti de la maison avec Temperance, ils prirent le chemin de l'institut mais avant Seeley fit un détour pour aller chercher à manger.**

**Institut Jefferson**

**Sarah :** tu la trouve comment ma girafe ?

**Parker :** Elle est belle, Papa il est où ?

**Sarah :** Il est a son bureau, il travail _(voyant Temperance arriver)_ où est Seeley ?

**Temperance :** il est aux toilettes, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ramène à manger, Vous avez faim ?

**Parker :** Oui _(attrapant un paquet que brennan lui donna)_ Merci Bones

**Temperance :** C'est ton père qui ta dit de m'appeler comme ça ?!

**Parker :** Oui, il a dit que c'était votre surnom.

**Sarah :** _(en mangeant_) L'enquête avance ?

**Temperance :** Oui, nous avons étaient voir la femme de la victime

**Sarah :** Angela a fini la reconstitution du visage ?

**Temperance :** Oui, elle ne te la pas montrer ? _(Sarah fit non de la tête)_ Attend _(prenant le dossier)_ Voilà, Josh Santos

**Parker **: Lui il est gentil.

**Sarah et Temperance regardèrent étonnées toute les deux Parker.**

**Sarah :** Tu connais cet homme Parker ?

**Parker :** Oui, il vient souvent à la maison et il me ramène des biscuits à chaque fois, c'est un ami de Ryan.

**Seeley :** Ah je vois que vous avez déjà commencé, merci de m'attendre _(voyant la tête de Sarah et Bones)_ qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Temperance :** Votre fils connaît la victime.

**Seeley :** Quoi ?!

**Sarah :** C'est … C'est un ami de Ryan

**Seeley :** Oh ! _(L'air désespéré_) Ce n'est pas vrai. Bones en route, Ryan habite chez Rebecca.

**Temperance **: _(se levant en ébouriffant la tête de Parker_) Merci Parker

**Booth et Brenna partir tout deux très vite, Sarah regarda Parker**.

**Parker :** Elle est gentille.

**Sarah :** Qui ? Temperance ?

**Parker :** Oui, papa parle tout le temps d'elle

**Sarah :** (toute sourire) C'est vrai ?

**Parker **: Oui, il dit qu'elle est belle

**Parker croqua dans son hamburger, Sarah lui caressa les cheveux en abordant un énorme sourire au vu de se que Parker venait de lui dire. Seeley aurait-il un faible pour Brennan ? Elle devait s'en assurer.**

**Pendant ce temps Booth et Brennan était presque arrivés au domicile de Rebecca.**

**Chez Rebecca**

**Seeley : **(sortant son arme et toquant à la porte) Rebecca, c'est Seeley.

**N'obtenant aucune réponse, Booth défonça a porte entra en braquant son arme **

**Seeley :** FBI montrait vous ! (Il fit le tour de la maison mais il n'y avait personne) Ils ne sont pas là (frappant contre un mur) Merde

T**emperance : **On va les trouver.

**Ils reprirent la voiture pensant aller au bureau du FBI mais Seeley appela Sarah.**

**Sarah :** (décrochant) Allo !

**Seeley :** Sarah c'est moi, Rebecca et Ryan n'était pas à la maison, tu peux demander à Parker si il n'a pas une idée de où ils sont.

**Sarah :** (à Parker) Parker tu ne serais pas où Ryan et ta maman son aller car il ne sont pas chez toi.

**Parker :** Des fois Ryan nous emmène dans un chalet prés de la forêt.

**Sarah :** Seeley

**Seeley **: J'ai entendu

**Sarah :** n'oubliez pas de regardez si il y la peau d'ours.

**Seeley :** oui (raccrochant) ils son dans un chalet en forêt

**Seeley fit brusquement demi tour avec la voiture.**

**Temperance :** Booth !

**Seeley : **La forêt et a un peu plus d'une heure d'ici, appeler une ambulance moi je m'occupe de la route.

**Seeley appuya sur l'accélérateur, fit des zic-zac entre les voitures jusqu'à à arrivé à la lisière de la forêt où il n'y avait personne.**

**1h plus tard, ils arrivaient au Chalet, ils sortirent de la voiture et dégaina son arme et alla toquer à la porte.**

**Seeley **: FBI, ouvrez

**Voix :** Seeley !!!Ahhh !!!

**Seeley défonça la porte et Braqua son arme sur Ryan **

**Seeley :** On ne bouge plus (voyant qu'il voulait prendre son arme) Ne touchait pas à ça. (Donnant les menotte à Temperance) Bones !

**Bones alla le menotter puis booth rangea son arme et agrippa fermement Ryan, Temperance s'agenouilla prés de Rebecca, celle-ci était pleine de contusion et d'hémorragie du à des coups, elle prit son pouls.**

**Temperance :** (regardant Seeley) Elle est très mal en point.

**Seeley :** (entendant la sirène) L'ambulance est là.

**Hôpital**

**Seeley :** (voyant Rebecca se réveiller) Hey !

**Rebecca :** Hé, il est qu'elle heure ?

Seeley : 18h30, tu as du être opéré pour arrêter les hémorragies.

**Rebecca :** Ryan… ?

**Seeley :** il a était arrêter, il ne te fera plus rien, ravi de voir que tu as toujours un dont pour choisir tes petit ami.

**Rebecca :** (avec un faible sourire) oui, Parker va bien ?

**Seeley :** Oui il est encore à l'institut avec Sarah, (se levant) je vais d'ailleurs aller le récupéré, on viendra te voir demain.

**Rebecca :** (seeley commencer à partir) Seeley ! (Il se retourna) Merci.

**Seeley lui sourit et parti à l'institut **

**Institut Jefferson**

**Parker :** (voyant son père arrivé, il lui courut dans les bars) Papa !

**Sarah :** (s'approchant) Rebecca va bien ?

**Seeley :** Oui, elle c'est réveillée.

**Temperance :** c'est une bonne nouvelle

**Parker :** Papa on rentre, j'ai faim.

**Seeley :** Oui on y va

**Sarah :** Temperance vous voulez venir manger à la maison.

**Temperance :** Non je ne veux pas vous déranger.

**Seeley :** Vous nous dérangez pas, allez venez.

**Temperance :** (souriant) D'accord

**Il partait en silence quand Parker se mit à parler.**

**Parker :** Sarah tu pourras faire à manger ?

**Sarah :** Oui si tu veux, tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

**Parker :** (sortant ça du sœur) Des pattes au saumon. (À brennan) C'est la meilleur pour les pattes au saumon

**Temperance : **et toi tu est le meilleur en quoi ?

**Parker :** en construction de lego, c'est papa qui le dit (temperance regarda Seeley en souriant) et il dit aussi… (Elle reporta son attention sur Parker) que vous êtes … (il regarda son père et Sarah d'un regard malicieux) que vous êtes la meilleur pour regarder les squelette

**Seeley poussa un soupire de soulagement et regarda Sarah en comprenant que Parker n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Tout le monde entra dans la voiture tout en parlant de chose et d'autre, une belle soirée s'annoncer pour nos 4 amis. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bébé tombé du ciel **

Saison virtuelle : 1 Episode : 4  
**  
****Résumé:** Un corps est retrouvé en dessous d'un pont et un bébé est laissé devant l'institut avec un mot.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

Bonne Lecture

Bip bip bip

**Sarah appuya sur le réveille pour l'éteindre, elle s'étira en baillant puis se leva et se rendit à la cuisine à moitié endormie.**

**Sarah ****** _(voyant seeley_ Bonjour Papa.  
**Seeley :** _(l'embrassant_ Bonjour ma chérie, un œuf sur un toast, je suppose !  
**Sarah :** _(Prenant le jus d'orange dans le frigo_ Tu me connais trop bien, tu veux du jus d'orange ?  
**Seeley :** (_Tout en cuisinant_ Oui STP.

**Quelques minutes plus tard Seeley servit le petit déjeuner et s'assit en face de Sarah.**

**Sarah :******_**commençant à manger**_**) Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?****  
****Seeley :** Si il n'y a pas de cadavre signaler, de la paperasse et toi ?  
**Sarah :** Identification de squelette de la guerre (_buvant une gorgée de jus_ Dit moi Temperance ne te laisse pas indifférente n'est ce pas ?  
**Seeley :** _(faillant s'étrangler_ Quoi ?! Non..  
**Sarah :** Tu peux me le dire, de toute façon Parker à vendu la mèche l'autre jour, tu parles tout le temps d'elle à ce qui parait.  
**Seeley :** Ecoute Sarah, Temperance est belle et tout, je ne peux pas dire le contraire mais c'est ma partenaire et rien d'autre.  
**Sarah :** Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais avaler ça ?! Je vous ai vu tout les deux comment vous êtes et je sais ton désire de donner un univers stable à Parker quand il est chez toi, il a l'air d'apprécier Brennan.  
**Seeley : **Elle ne veut pas d'enfant  
**Sarah :** Ne pas vouloir d'enfant, ne veux pas dire qu'elle n'accepterait pas Parker.  
**Seeley :** Et toi  
**Sarah :** Oui, Tu devrais tâter le terrain.  
**Seeley :** Mwai _(se levant_) Si tu veux bien, on en reparlera plus tard, je vais m'habiller.  
**Sarah :** _(le regardant partir_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider.

**GENERIQUE**

**Institut Jefferson ****  
**  
**Sarah arriva à l'institut et à sa surprise Zack vint l'accueillir.**

**Zack : **Salut Sarah !  
**Sarah :** (_prenant Zack dans ses bras_ Zack ! Tu es revenu, ça a été avec ta famille ?  
**Zack :** Oui très bien.  
**Sarah :** _(regardant Zack_ Tu as bonne mine en tout ça.

**Zack et Sarah restèrent là, un moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux puis Zack se décida à rompre ce moment.**

**Zack :** (_un peux gêner)_ Temperance t'attend dans son bureau pour identifier et répertorier les squelette de la guerre.  
**Sarah :** _(gêner elle aussi_ Oh oui ! Merci, à plus tard.  
**  
****Sarah partit un peu troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Zack, lui aussi était tout aussi troubler certes, il un faible pour Sarah mais savait si elle... et puis là...****  
****Tout deux secouèrent la tête pour chasser ces pensées, Zack repartit a son occupation et Sarah entra dans le bureau de Brennan pour commençais leur travaille.****  
****Temperance et Sarah se mirent au travail puis Sarah se décida que comme elles n'étaient qu'à deux, c'était l'occasion de Tâter le terrain du Coter de Bones.**

**Sarah :** J'ai lu ton livre.  
**Temperance :** Tu l'as trouvé comment ?  
**Sarah :** très bien mais je voulais savoir...l'agent du FBI dans ton livre, ce ne serait pas en quelque sorte Booth.  
T**emperance :** Tu as parlé avec Angela de ça n'est ce pas ?  
**Sarah :** (_ne comprenant pas_ Euh ...non C'est juste que ...

**Sarah ne pu finir sa phrase car le portable de Bones sonna et elle décrocha.**

**Temperance :** Allo ! Oui, très bien, j'arrive Booth (à Sarah) je crois que les squelette de la guerre vont devoir encore attendre.

**Lieu du crime**  
**  
****Temperance :**_(arrivant vers Seeley_ Alors qu'est ce que nous avons ?  
**Seeley :** Un cadavre retrouver en dessous du pont par un sans abri et se sont surtout les rats qui ont aidé à la décomposition du corps.  
**Temperance ****** _(s'approchant du corps)_ Je vois, c'est une femme, on va l'emmener tout de suite à l'institut, seul hodgins pourra nous dire depuis quand elle est morte. (_Regardant plus en détail)_ Oh Mon dieu !  
**Seeley :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
**Temperance :** Cette femme à accoucher, certainement peut de temps avant de mourir.  
**  
****Institut Jefferson.**

**Zack :** La victime est une femme d'environ 23 ans et elle a accouché depuis environ 4 à 5 jours  
**Sarah : **Elle présente aucune trace de lute, aucune trace qui laisse penser à un meurtre.  
**Hodgins :** D'après les analyses, la victime est morte depuis 4 jours maxima, les rats se sont pas mal occupés de la victime.  
**Sarah :** Mais si elle a accouchée avant de mourir où est le bébé ?  
**  
****Ouin ouin ouin, tout le monde se retourna vers Seeley et furent surpris de le voir tenir dans ses bras un petit bébé.**

**Temperance :** Je crois que Booth la trouvé.  
**Seeley :** Il a été laissé devant l'institut avec une enveloppe, quelqu'un pourrait me prendre le bébé, il n'arrête pas de pleurer.  
**Sarah :** _(prenant le bébé_) Chuttttt !! _(Sentant quelque chose_ tu m'étonnes qu'il pleure, il faut changer sa couche

**Sarah partit avec le bébé pour le changer dans un bureau avec ce qu'elle pouvait trouvé de correcte faisant office de couche.****  
**  
**Angela :** Vous avez un fils pourtant Booth  
**Seeley :** Oui bon ... (ouvrant la lettre et la lisant) « Si je vous laisse le bébé, c'est que vous avez retrouver le corps de Jane, j'ai retrouvé le bébé en pleure dans les bras de sa mère morte, j'espère que vous pourrait le laisser entre de bonne mains. »  
**Hodgins :** Pourquoi nous laisser cette lettre ?  
**Seeley :** je ne sais pas.  
**Temperance :** Hodgins, tu es sûr de n'avoir rien manquer dans les analyse  
**Hodgins :** Je peux les refaire si vous vouliez.  
**Temperance :** Oui stp, je ne crois pas que cette jeune femme est été tué, si elle attendait un enfant et si elle n'avais plu rien, elle a du vouloir en finir où elle est morte en accouchant. Zack peut tu regarder encore le corps, pour voir si il n'y a rien d'autre.  
**Seeley :** Moi j'appelle les services sociaux.

**Tout le monde partit à ses occupations pendant que Temperance alla voir où en été Sarah avec le bébé.****  
****Temperance entra et vit Sarah s'occuper un merveille du petit.****  
**  
**Temperance :** à ce que je vois tu t'en sors bien.  
**Sarah :** j'aime les enfants, je rêve du jour où j'en aurais moi-même.  
**Temperance :** tu as les yeux qui pétillent.  
**Sarah :** Et toi, tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?  
**Temperance :** non, enfin on va dire que ce n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant.  
**Sarah :** Mais si tu venais à tomber enceinte.  
**Temperance :** c'est à ce moment là que j'aviserais  
**Zack :** _(arrivant dans le bureau_) Sarah tu peut venir 2 seconde.  
**Sarah :** _(donnant le bébé à Brennan_ Je te suis.

**S****arah partit laissant brennan avec le bébé, elle le tenait dans ses bras assez loin d'elle et lui ne bougeait pas il tournais sa tête et la regardez avec ses petit yeux attendrissant, Temperance, le prit mieux dans ses bras, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et elle se mit a faire des petit mimique pour l'amuser et lui rigoler pendant ce temps quelqu'un était arrivé et observer cette scène discrètement avec un sourire en coin et un regard émerveiller, Seeley trouvait cette scène très belle, il attendit encore un peut puis il se décida a entrer.**

**Seeley :** Alors on joue la nounou ?  
**Temperance :** Zack à appeler Sarah  
**Seeley :** Oh lui je trouve qu'il tourne beaucoup autour de Sarah. _(Il eu un petit sourire de Brennan_ Bon j'ai contacté les services sociaux mais ils ne pourront pas venir avant 3 jours  
**Temperance :** 3 jours ! Mais qui va pouvoir le garder ?  
**Seeley : **Sarah s'en fera un plaisir enfin si elle peut le garder en venant ici.  
**Temperance :** oui  
**Ils allaient sortir du bureau quand...**  
**Seeley :** Jouer les mamans vous rend encore plus belle   
**  
****Seeley parti à toute vitesse en laissant Temperance un peu sous le choc de se que venait de lui dire Booth.****  
****Les 3 jours qui suivirent, se passèrent un merveille, aucun cadavre de meurtre n'arrive à l'institut, Sarah, temperance et Zack travailler sur les squelette de la guerre tout en s'occupant du bébé surtout pour Sarah, celle-ci d'ailleurs c'était beaucoup attacher a se petit bout de chou, elle l'avait appeler John, Brennan elle prenait coup aussi à avoir un enfant auprès d'elle, elle disait d'ailleurs que après tout pourquoi pas devenir un jours maman, ce petit bout de chou faisait changer beaucoup de chose permît l'institut, Brennan changer d'avis, Seeley adorait la voir s'en occuper, il trouvait qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse mère, Sarah elle sentait son envie d'avoir un enfant grandir de plus en plus, Zack était aussi de plus en plus avec elle et on aurait parfois dit deux jeunes parents. Tout ses tableau aux seins de L'institut était très attendrissant mais le jour fatidique arriva. ****  
****Le soir du 3eme jours, les services sociaux arrivèrent pour prendre John, se fut dur pour tout le monde qui s'étaient tous attacher au bébé mais ce le fut encore plus pour Sarah qui après le bébé partit partie en courant se réfugier dans un bureau.**

**Seeley ****** _(la regardant partir_ Je vais aller la voir.  
**Zack :** Non, si vous permettiez, je vais y aller Booth

**Booth ne dit rien et laissa faire Zack, il le regarda partir l'air supicieux.****  
****Zack parti rejoindre Sarah quand il entra dans le bureau, il entendit qu'elle pleurait.**

**Sarah :** _(entendant du bruit_Laissez moi !  
**Zack :** _(s'asseyant à coter d'elle_ Sarah c'est moi (_elle releva sa tête pour le regarder et il vit ses yeux mouiller)_ Oh ! Sarah, il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état, il sera bien dans une vraie famille.  
**Sarah :** (_entre deux sanglot_ Je sais, je ne devrais pas pleurer, je savais qu'il ne restait que 3 jours mais je m'y était attachée et...il va me manquer  
**Zack :** Je sais, à moi aussi _il regarda Sarah puis lui fit un petit signe)_viens  
**Sarah :** _(se retrouvant dans les bras de Zack)_ Merci  
**Zack :** de quoi ?  
**Sarah :** (l_e regardant dans les yeux)_ D'être là  
**Zack :** Je serais toujours là _(dans un murmure)_ pour toi

**Seeley lui n'avait pu s'empêcher quand même d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait et maintenant il avait tout vu et il avait envie d'entrer et au moment où il allait le faire quelqu'un l'interrompit.**

**Temperance :** Vous ne devriez pas  
**Seeley :** Oui mais ...  
**Temperance :** qu'est ce qui vous dérange le plus que se soit Zack ou vous avez peur qu'on vous vole son amour qu'elle a pour vous ? _(Voyant que Seeley ne répondait pas_ laissez les et elle ne vous laissera jamais.  
**Seeley :** Mwai... (_seeley regarda par terre puis regarda temperance en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux_ ça vous direz d'aller manger un morceau ?  
**Temperance :** (_avec un grand sourire_) volontiers.

**S****eeley et Temperance parti tout les deux pour aller manger un morceau au petit resto du coin en laissant Zack et Sarah dans le bureau toujours entrain de s'enlacer.******

**FIN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Week-end en fête**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**5

**Résumé: ** Durant un week end Sarah et Angela vont sortir Bones en boîte et préparer un petit plan.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne****Lecture**

**Bureau de Brennan **

**Brennan rangeait son bureau quand deux filles vinrent la déranger.**

**Angela :** _(consterné_) Ma chérie, il est l'heure

**Temperance **: Mais je n'ai pas fini

**Sarah :** On est en week end, c'est fait pour ce reposer

**Angela :** _(se déhanchant_) Et s'amuser !

**Temperance :** La dernière fois que tu m'as emmené en boîte, nous avons trouvé un cadavre dans un mûr.

**Sarah :** Là aucun risque.

**Temperance regarda bizarrement**

**Angela :**Sarah nous emmène dans un nouveau coin.

**Sarah :** Piste de danse dehors sous le ciel étoilé au bord de la piscine avec Hommes à volontés.

**Angela **: Ouh ! Hommes à volontés, enfin toi, tu dois te retenir.

**Sarah :** De toucher seulement.

**Temperance :** Ah oui, C'est vrai. Comment ça se passe avec Zack ?

**Sarah :** _(regardant Angela avec un sourire_) ça tu le sauras quand tu auras quitté ton bureau et qu'on sera dans la voiture.

**Temperance regarda toute peneu Angela et Sarah puis esquissa un léger sourire « Très bien ».**

**Elle enleva sa blouse, la posa et parti avec les filles dans la voiture de Sarah qui les emmena au « Mambo ».**

**Arrivée là bas, Angela était comme à son habitude toute existée et s'empressa d'emmener Sarah et Temperance sur la piste de danse.**

**La soirée fut très bonne, Angela avait trouvé un mec à allumer, Sarah et Temperance étaient au bar entrain de boire un coup de papoter, sans compter les interruptions de certain mec pour les invités à danser, Sarah refuser gentiment en disant qu'elle n'était pas libre ce qui était vrai mais Temperance faisait la même chose alors qu'elle rien ne la retenait ou peut être …**

**Ce soir là, Sarah raccompagnât les filles vers 4h du matin**

**Dans la voiture **

**Sarah :** Alors le « Mambo » vous a plu ?

**Angela :** Un endroit super et très beau.

**Temperance :** C'était surtout le mec qui ta collé toute la soirée qui était « Très beau »

**Elles se mirent à rire.**

**Sarah :** Toi aussi tu as eu de beaux mâles qui sont venu te voir et pourtant tu les as renvoyé.

**Temperance :** Toi aussi

**Sarah :** Moi, je suis avec Zack, je ne vais pas aller me frotter à un autre mec, toi, tu n'as personne.

**Angela :** C'est ce qu'elle dit mais ce qui l'empêche de se frotter à un autre homme c'est Booth.

**Temperance **: Angela ?!

**Angela :** Quoi ?! Chérie, arrête de te voiler la face.

**Temperance :** Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus en parler.

**Angela lâcha un « ok » et se fut le silence total dans la voiture, Angela et temperance furent ramener chez elles puis Sarah rentra tout en pensant à la petit discussion de Temperance et Angela. Elle devait éclaircir certain point avec Angela.**

**Sarah rentra sur la pointe des pieds mais la lumière s'alluma et elle se retourna comme une petite fille prise en faute.**

**Seeley :** Tu rentres bien tard !

**Sarah :** Je t'ai dit que j'allais en boîte avec Angela et Temperance

**Seeley **: Je trouve que cette semaine tu es beaucoup sortie, entre tes deux rendez vous avec Zack et maintenant la boîte.

**Sarah :** Je suis une grande fille, je fais se que je veux, j'ai enfin rencontré un homme gentil et ne t'en fait pas tu resteras l'homme de ma vie.

**Seeley :** Je sais, c'est juste que j'aie du mal à réaliser que tu es devenu une femme.

**Sarah :** _(lui donnant un bisou sur la joue_) Ne t'en fais pas mais avoue que ce n'est pas ça qui te dérange le plus.

**Seeley :** Et quoi d'autre sinon ?

**Sarah :** Le fait qu'on emmène Temperance en boîte et qu'elle s'y trouve un mec.

**Seeley :** Non, je … _(abandonnant_) Elle c'est fait draguer ?

**Sarah :** Oh ! Oui _(mentant_) Elle s'est même dandiner avec un sacré beau mec.

**Seeley :** Tu étais sensé m'aider pas la jeter dans la fauve au lion.

**Sarah **: Tu n'as qu'à venir demain soir avec nous en boîte.

**Seeley :** Sarah !...

**Sarah :** Tu veux mettre toutes les chances de ton coté ! Alors bouge tes fesses. Je suis sûr qu'elle les apprécie d'ailleurs.

**Seeley :** Quoi ?!

**Sarah :** Bonne nuit !

**Sarah partit se coucher laissant un Seeley penseur et réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de la proposition de Sarah et partit se recoucher. **

**Le reste de la nuit se passa très bien. /////**

**En ce samedi Seeley et Sarah allèrent chercher Parker pour passé l'après midi à la fête foraine et il s'y amusèrent beaucoup. **

**Du coter de Temperance et Angela, c'est deux là passèrent la journée ensemble et l'après midi à faire du shopping.**

**Le soir arriva, tout le monde se préparait chacun de son coter, Temperance et Angela ne savaient pas que Seeley aller être de la partie alors quand il entrèrent dans la voiture de Sarah et qu'il vire Seeley à coter, elles furent étonner.**

**Sarah :** (_avec un sourire_) J'ai décider de prendre mon père ce soir, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas ?!

**Angela :** _(avec un énorme sourire_) Non pas du tout n'est ce pas Temperance.

**Temperance :** _(regardant Seeley_) Non

**Sarah :** (_faisant un clin d'œil à Angela)_ Dans ce cas c'est parti.

**Tout 4 partirent pour le « Mambo », arrivé là bas, comme à l'habitude l'ambiance y était déjà très animée. Ils allèrent tout quatre dansaient ensemble puis Angela retrouva son belle apollon. La soirée était très bonne, le ciel était rempli d'étoile, il faisait très bon avec une petite brise qui venait de temps en temps rafraîchir le monde sur la piste de danse sans compter ceux qui étaient dans la piscine. **

**A un moment donné, Sarah et Seeley étaient partit boire un verre tout en parlant un peut sur le fait que Booth devait prendre un peu les choses en mains sinon dit ci la fin de la soirée rien ne se serait passé et comme si le ciel avait entendu, un homme s'approcha de Temperance toujours entrain de danser, celle-ci refuse son offre mais l'homme persista.**

**Homme : **_(la prennent dans ses bras)_ Oh aller, faut se lâchez.

**Temperance :** _(essayant de le repousser_) J'ai dit non

**L'homme allait répliquer quelque chose mais…**

**Seeley :** _(le poussant)_ Je crois que cette jeune femme n'a pas envie de danser avec vous

**Homme :** et qui êtes vous pour dire ça

**Seeley :** _(prenant Temperance par la taille)_ Son petit ami, alors si vous ne voulez pas mon poing dans la figure vous feriez mieux d'allez voir ailleurs.

**L'homme partit et laissa nos deux jeunes gens encore enlacer, Temperance décida de se retourner pour lui faire face mais sans quitter les bras de Booth.**

**Temperance :** Merci

**Seeley :** De rien, Vous voudriez danser avec moi ?

**Temperance :** Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que venant de vous j'accepterais plus ?

**Seeley :** Par ce que je suis sensé être votre petit ami maintenant

**Temperance lui sourit et ils se mirent à danser tout les deux ensemble. **

**Les heures passèrent et tout le monde s'amusaient comme des fou, Angela et Sarah dansait ensemble avec des garçon qui venaient autour deux quand Seeley et Temperance ils dansaient toujours à deux ne se préoccupant de rien puis l'heure de la fermeture approchait et les slow de fin se firent entendre, tout le monde arrêta de danser certain quittèrent la piste tandis que d'autre sui étaient en couple se rapprochèrent pour débuter les Slow. Seeley et Temperance hésitèrent un instant tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux puis Seeley se décida et se rapprocha d'elle, mis une main dans son dos et lui pris l'autre main dans la sienne. **

**Sarah et Angela regarder ce si beau moment du bar, on aurait dit un vrai petit couple. **

**Trois slow se suivirent et à la fin de se dernier, pour Temperance et Seeley plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux, ils étaient perdu dans les yeux de l'autre, Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage, ceux si d'ailleurs finir par se rapprocher de plus en plus et …………..**

**La musique s'arrêta et le DJ annonça la fermeture de la boîte. **

**Temperance **: _(revenant à la réalité)_ Je suis DSl, Je … on devrait y aller

**Seeley :** _(la regardant rejoindre les filles)_ Oui

**Sarah :** _(à angela avant que Tempe n'arrive)_ Ils étaient si prés du but.

**Angela : **_(dans un souffle_) Oui

**Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus total, personne n'osait parler, tout le monde fut ramené chez lui. Quand Sarah et Booth rentrèrent, celle-ci voulut lui parler mais il refusa et partit se coucher, il avait était si prés de l'embrasser, durant cette soirée ils avaient été si proches, si seulement la musique avait pu continuer, ils se seraient embrasser et peut être que …. Ou alors peut être fallait-il mieux qu'ils ne se soit pas embrasser, cela aurais peut être été trop dur à gérer par la suite, c'est sur ces interrogation que Booth s'endormie. **

**Temperance elle n'en mener pas large non plus, elle s'était senti si bien durant cette soirée, durant ces long moments passé avec Booth à danser, il était si merveilleux et puis ce slow, se « presque » baiser, la musique aurait continuer juste quelque seconde de plus et ils s'embrassaient mais apparemment le destin en avait voulut autrement peut être est-ce mieux ainsi. **

**Le lendemain matin, en ce dimanche pourtant ensoleillé, Seeley ni même Temperance ne voulait sortir. Sarah et Angela s'appelèrent et allèrent faire un tour tout en essayant de concocter quelque chose d'assez simple pour le soir même, l'idée d'un dîner entre amis leurs vinrent, ils appelèrent Seeley et Temperance, tous deux acceptèrent mais ils ne savaient pas ce que concocter nos deux mêle tout. **

**Le soir venu, Temperance et Seeley arrivèrent au restaurant.**

**Seeley :** (_regardant Temperance_) Vous êtes superbe

**Temperance :** Merci _(s'asseyant à la table) _Sarah et Angela ne son pas encore là

Dring Dring Dring

**Seeley et temperance décrochèrent chacun leur portable.**

L**es deux : **Alo ! Oui, oh d'accord, merci, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

**Temperance :** (_raccrochant)_ Angela ne peut pas venir.

**Seeley :** _(raccrochant lui aussi)_ Sarah non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça sens le coût monté à plein nez.

**Temperance : **On fait quoi, on part

**Seeley :** Non maintenant que nous sommes là autant en profiter.

**C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée ensemble grâce à Sarah et Angela, cette soirée fut des plus belle, tout deux parler de tout et de rien, ils apprenait beaucoup de chose sur eux, leur enfances, les bêtise d'ados et plein de petite chose comme ça qui font aussi que vous devenez la personnes que vous êtes, les rires allaient aussi de bon train.**

**Après ce dîner, Seeley raccompagna Temperance chez elle. Arrivée devant la porte, Temperance hésita puis se retourna.**

**Temperance :** Vous voulez boire un dernier verre ?

**Seeley :** _(souriant)_ J'aurais aimé dire oui mais je ne crois pas que cela soit très raisonnable… pour l'instant.

**Temperance :** Je comprends

**Seeley :** (_déposant un délicat baiser au coin de la lèvre de tempe)_ Boone nuit Temperance

**Seeley s'en alla. Temperance ouvra la porte rentra chez elle et s'adossa contre la porte.**

**Temperance :** (_posant ses doigt au coin de sa lèvre tout en souriant_) Bonne nuit Seeley.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

**Anniversaire**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**6

**Résumé: **C'est l'anniversaire de Temperance, mais celle-ci malgré l'enthousiasme de tout le monde, ce met corps et âme dans une enquête tandis que Booth aider d'Angela et des autres va lui préparer une surprise.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne****Lecture**

**Bip Bip Bip B…..**

**Temperance Brennan éteignît le réveil, se retourna dans son lit en poussant un soupir tout en s'étirant puis elle s'assit sur son lit, se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain, là elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller. Elle alla, toujours en pyjama, tee-shirt long et shorty, dans la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner, elle ouvrit le frigo pour prendre son jus d'orange puis le referma, c'est là que quelque chose retint son attention, le calendrier, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et pourtant Temperance l'avait oublié, en effet aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. ****« pffffff…. » ****soupira t-elle et reprit ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. **

**Il faut dire que depuis la disparition de ses parents, elle n'aimait pas vraiment fêter son anniversaire puisque en ce jour elle était toujours toute seul, pas de parents, de frère et en plus elle n'avait même pas de petit copain « pppppfffff….. Non c'est toujours un jour déprimant » se remit-elle a penser.**

**Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner, elle alla s'habiller et se rendit tout de suite après à L'institut. **

**Institut Jefferson**

**Arrivée là bas, quand Temperance mit un pied dans les locos, chaque personne qu'elle croisait lui dirent un joyeux anniversaire, tout ce qui pouvait l'énerver, elle aurait préféré vivre une journée tranquille, dans l'ombre mais ce n'était pas possible.**

**Elle arriva devant son équipe et là aussi elle vit sur leur visage un enthousiasme qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.**

**Tous en cœur :** Joyeux anniversaire Dr Brennan.

**Temperance **: Vous aussi

**Angela :** Qu'est qu'il y a ma chérie ?

**Temperance :** Angela tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mon anniversaire

**Zack :** DSL Dr Brennan, on pensait que cela vous ferait plaisir.

**Seeley :**_(voyant leur tête_) Qu'est ce qui se passe quelqu'un est mort ?

**Hodgins :** Non, c'est l'anniversaire de Temperance.

**Seeley :** Oh Joyeux anniversaire Bones _(voyant le regard assassin de Tempe)_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

**Angela :** Laisse tomber Booth

**Temperance :** Bon je suppose que vous êtes venu pour une bonne raison ?!

**Seeley :** Euh oui, nous avons trouvé un corps décomposé dans un appartement, le sien.

**Temperance :** Bon c'est parti.

**Seeley :**_(à Angela_) Qu'est qu'elle a ?

**Angela : **C'est son anniversaire, elle n'en a pas vraiment de très bon souvenir.

**Seeley **: Oh !

**Temperance :**_(s'impatientant_) Bon vous venez ou vous campez ici.

**Seeley :** Hey d'habitude c'est moi qui fait des réflexion de se genre, à quoi je vais servir si vous me piquez même ça ?

**Temperance :** Bon ça suffit vos enfantillages

**Seeley se tus en pensant qu'il valait mieux laisser la tempête (Bones) se calmer toute seul. Tout deux partirent en direction de l'appartement de la victime. **

**Arrivée dans l'appartement, une puanteur vint chatouiller les narines de nos deux partenaires.**

**Seeley :**_(se bouchant le nez)_ OUffff ça pue ici.

**Temperance :** Un corps en décomposition ne sang jamais très bon.

**Seeley :**_(ironique_) C'est vrai maintenant que vous le dites

**Temperance :**_(commençant a examiner le corps)_ Alors …. Je dirais que se corps est ici depuis 1 semaine, comme le corps est devant la fenêtre avec les chaleur de ses dernier jour cela n'a pas facilité la conservation du corps, sinon il faut emmener le corps au l'institut pour que nos cher petite bestiole préféré s'occupe de la peau.

**Seeley :**_(avec un air de dégoût_) Oh oui j'adore cette phase de l'enquête.

**Quand il firent de retour à l'institut, il placèrent le corps dans le caisson et versèrent les petites bêtes dessus.**

**1h plus tard, Temperance pus enfin observer les os de la victime.**

**Seeley :** Alors vous avez du nouveaux Bones ?

**Temperance :** Si vous n'arriviez pas toutes les 5 minutes pour demander, je pourrais avancer.

**Seeley :** OUla c'est bon, qu'est ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, pourtant c'est votre anniversaire

**Temperance :**_(qui jusque là était resté concentré sur la victime releva la tête vers Booth_) Bon sang Booth laissez moi travailler.

**Seeley la regarda bizarrement puis lâcha un « ok » pour enfin aller voir Angela un peu plus loin. **

**Seeley **: Qu'est ce qui lui prend aujourd'hui ?

**Angela :** C'est son anniversaire et depuis la disparition de ses parents, elle le fête seul, ce qui ne la réjouit pas du tout, elle a presque oublié qu'elle avait un anniversaire, c'est pour ça que en ce jour il vaux mieux la laisser travailler seul et tranquille.

**Seeley **: Oui mais nous on est là, Angela on devrait faire quelque chose

**Angela :** Quoi ?

**Seeley :** Préparer une petite fête entre nous, chez moi, vu qu'elle veux travailler toute seul, vous n'aurez qu'à aller chez moi tout préparer, Sarah y est rester, elle était pas très bien, je passerais de temps en temps ramenez deux ou trois truc, et je l'emmène en fin de soirée.

**Angela :** C'est une bonne idée Booth

**Seeley :** On va lui faire une surprise chaleureuse pour son anniversaire comme elle n'en a jamais eu.

**Angela réquisitionna Hodgins et Zack et partirent directement vers la maison de Booth, là Sarah les accueillit et ils commencèrent à préparer la maison avec des banderoles « joyeux anniversaire et les filles firent même un beau gâteau au Chocolat**

**A L'institut Temperance avait trouvé la cause de la mort, c'était un traumatise Crânien, Elle demanda à Booth de retourner chez la victime pour inspecter les lieux et voir ce qui avait pu causer ça. **

**Seeley :**_(dans la salle de bain)_ Bones venez voir !

**Temperance **: _(arrivant_) Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Seeley :**_(montrant une tache rouge sur la baignoire) _Regardez, on dirait du sang.

**Temperance :**_(s'approchant_) C'est du sang, la victime à du se cogner sur le bord de la baignoire.

**Seeley :** alors ça y es l'affaire est résolu, ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

**Temperance :**_(prenant un échantillon du sang_) Non, c'est pas possible, je vais refaire des analyses à l'institut.

**Temperance reparti faire des analyse à l'institut pour trouver une autre hypothèse, Booth lui alla chez lui voir comment les choses avancer et aida par la même occasion mais après avoir vu l'heur qu'il était, il trouva qu'il était temps d'aller chercher Bones.**

**Elle était toujours pencher sur ses analyses elle les faisait et refaisait, en fait elle savait que cette mort était purement accidentel mais le fait de se plonger dans le travaille était une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas penser à son anniversaire, c'était sa façon à elle d'oublier. **

**Seeley :** alors toujours sur les même analyses ?

**Temperance :**_(regardant l'heur)_ Oui mais c'était un simple accident rien de plus

**Seeley :** Donc pas de méchant à arrêter cette fois.

**Temperance eu un léger sourire**

**Seeley :** Aller venez, je vous raccompagne _(dans la voiture)_ Dite moi Bones cela ne vous dérange pas si on passe chez moi avant, j'aimerais voir comment va Sarah, elle était pas bien ce matin donc…

**Temperance :** Mais non il n'y a pas de problème, je la verrais aussi comme ça.

**Seeley :** Très bien.

**Chez Seeley, tout le monde mettait les dernier détails, puis sarah reçut un message de Seeley les prévenant qu'ils arrivaient, ils éteignirent la lumières et se cachèrent derrière le canapé.**

**Seeley et temperance arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée, Il sorti ses clef et ouvrit la porte, il laissa entrer Temperance avant puis en fermant la porte il ouvra la lumière, c'est donc là que Angela, Zack Hodgins et Sarah décidèrent de se lever en criant « Joyeux anniversaire ». **

**Temperance fut très surprise, il fait dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout, tout le monde d'ailleurs la regardaient attendant sa réaction, vu comment elle réagissait se matin avec ça mais à leur surprise elle se mit à verser une larme en souriant et lâcha un timide « Merci » ce qui soulagea tout le monde, booth le premier.**

**Tout le monde alla la saluer, puis ils se mirent à table pour déguster le merveilleux repas qu'avait préparer Sarah et Angela. **

**Après ça Tempérance eu ses Cadeaux, de petite choses, comme une carte signer par tout le monde un cadre avec une photo de groupe, de petite choses qui faisait penser que c'était eu sa famille maintenant ensuite parés le gâteau, ils mirent de la musique et la fête pus commencer, ils amusèrent tous comme des petit fou. **

**Seeley invita tout naturellement Temperance à danser et se fut un agréable moment.**

**Quelque heure plus tard Temperance alla prendre l'aire dehors sur la terrasse, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et fixa les étoiles.**

**Voix :** Le ciel est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

**Temperance** : _(se retournant et vis que c'était Booth sur le banc_) Oui magnifique. Vous aviez aussi besoin de prendre l'air

**Seeley :** Oui _(allant s'appuyait sur la rambarde aussi_)

**Il y eu un silence puis….**

**Temperance :** Merci

**Seeley :** Pour quoi ?

**Temperance **: Angela m'a dit que c'était vous qui aviez eu l'idée de cette fête, je vous remercie

**Seeley :** J'avoue avoir eu peur que cela ne vous plaise pas vu votre humeur, heureusement angela ma un peut expliqué.

**Temperance :** Je suis DSL d'avoir était aussi désagréable aujourd'hui mais ….

**Seeley :** Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre mais …je suis là aussi Bones, je serais toujours là pour vous ne l'oubliez pas

**Temperance :** Je sais

**Seeley :**_(regardant Bones)_ Ne vous butez pas sur le fait que vous n'avez plus vos parents, plus de famille, vous avez la preuve se soir que vous en avait une, une famille.

**Temperance : **(_plongeant son regard dans celui de Booth tout en souriant_) Merci Booth Vraiment

**Seeley :** Venez

**Temperance se laissa aller et se blottit contre le torse de Booth, il restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis Temperance se détacha de son étreinte et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, Seeley lui sourit puis…**

**Seeley :**_(lui tendant sa mains_) Je sais que le jardin n'est pas grand mais il y a une balançoire.

**Temperance :**_(faisant un aller retour vers booth et la balançoire puis lui prit la main_) Je vous suis.

**C'est ainsi que pendant que les autres continuer à danser dans la maison, Booth et Brennan s'offrait un petit tête à tête sur al balançoire. **

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

**Prise de conscience part 1**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**7

**Résumé: **Une nouvelle victime d'un tueur en série est découverte mais ce que l'équipe ne sait pas encore c'est que la dernière de sa liste est une femme bien précise.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne****Lecture**

**Toute notre petite équipe de fouine comme aimait tant le dire Booth était à L'institut et contre toute attente, ils s'ennuyaient fermement, 1 semaine qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête croustillante du coup, l'équipe se tapait le classement qui était beaucoup moins marrant. **

**Seeley s'inquiétait de se calme car tout le monde était sur le qui vive a cause du Sérial Killer du moment qui torturer et violer de jeunes femme avants de les balancer dieux c'est où, morte, Booth pensait donc que si cela était aussi calme pour l'instant c'était que quelque chose se tramait et il redouter le jour où… cette chose se manifesterai. **

**Bien évidemment Seeley était loin de se douter se qui allait vraiment se passer les jour avenir. **

**Dans un appartement abandonner, enfin c'est ce que pouvait croire les gens, des plans d'un bâtiment, d'une maison, une liste d'horaire bien précise, des photos d'une jeunes femme était accrocher au mur, on pouvait aussi voir un homme de dos, assis entrains de préparer des chaînes et de faire ensuite des nœuds a une corde, un bruit se fit entendre, c'était une femme assis dans un coin qui essayait de s'échapper, mais l'homme arriva et écrasa le crâne de la jeune femme contre le mûr.**

**Institut Jefferson **

**Seeley arriva en trombe dans l'institut, le souffle coupé brandissant un papier, Tous le monde le regardaient en ce demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passait.**

**Seeley :** Il a fait une nouvelle victime.

**Sarah :** Oh non !

**Seeley :** La victime est pendu à un arbre dans le parc d'en face

**Temperance :** On y va, Zack et Sarah vous venez avec nous

**Seeley, Temperance, Sarah et Zack partirent sur le lieu du crime, arrivaient là bas, le spectacle qui s'offrait a eux n'était pas beau à voir.**

**Temperance :** C'est une femme _(anticipant la question_) C'est hanches, il n'a pas pus lacérer ça.

**En effet la victime, cette femme était défigurée, des plaies profonde lui lacérer le visage et tout le corps aussi, ses seins avait étaient tranché.**

**Zack et Sarah regardèrent autour afin de trouver un indice mais le tueur était très minutieux et ne laissait quasiment rien derrière lui.**

**Temperance :** Il n'y pas de trace de sang sur l'arbre ou autre autour, une pierre, quelque chose ?

**Sarah :** Non rien

**Seeley :** Pourquoi ?

**Temperance :** _(montrant du doigt_) regardez la tête, elle a reçut un coup et très fort vu les dégâts, elle est morte d'un traumatisme crânien. On va la descendre lentement et on l'emmène à l'institut.

**Institut Jefferson **

**Arrivée à l'institut avec le corps tout le monde se mit au travail, Zack avait prélevé un tas d'échantillon à analyser, le corps avait était nettoyé, le crâne donné à Angela afin d'y mettre un visage sans lacération sur cette victime, zack, Sarah et Temperance inspecter le squelette de la victime avec une grande précision. **

**Quelque heure plus tard, Booth refit son entré dans l'institut pour entendre la conclusion de l'équipe.**

**Booth **: Alors ?

**Temperance :** Je confirme ce que j'ai dit au parc, la victime a était frappé à la tête, vu la forme de la fracture, on peut dire qu'elle ai été frapper contre un mur et aussi grâce au écaille de peinture que nous avons retrouver sur la plaie.

**Sarah :** C'est donc bien une femme âgée entre 20 et 25 ans.

**Zack :** elle était en parfaite santé

**Hodgins :** l'échantillon que j'ai prélevé sur la plaie du crâne est bien de la peinture, elle est morte il y 3 jours et les plaie remonte a 2 jours. Se tueur est vraiment très bien organisé.

**Angela :** _(montrant le dessin_) j'ai fait la reconstruction faciale, voilà a quoi ressemble la victime. J'ai fait des recherche et il s'agit de _(donnant le papier)_ Lisa Morrison 24 ans.

**Policier :** Agent Booth

**Seeley :** oui ?!

**Policier:** Nous avons trouvé une autre victime

**Seeley :** _(coupant le policier_) Où ?

**Policier :** Devant l'institut

**L'équipe :** Quoi ?!

**Seeley suivit du policier et de l'équipe se rendit à l'entrée de l'institut et en effet c'est avec stupeur qu'ils virent un corps dans les hauts buissons.**

**Seeley **___ (au policier)_ Quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

**Policier :** _(avec une grimace_) Non Mr

**Seeley :** _(criant_) Mais c'est pas possible quelqu'un a du voir ou entendre quelque chose !

**Policier :** DSL

**Sarah :** _(pour elle-même)_ J'ai l'impression de la connaître

**Brennan et ses collègue s'approchèrent du corps pour l'examiner d'un premier regard, il s'agissait aussi d'une femme les cause du décès était identique.**

**Zack :** (_regardant la bouche de la victime_) Elle a quelque chose dans la bouche.

**Temperance :** (_l'enlevant avec une pince_) Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Seeley :** On dirait du papier

**Sarah :** C'est du papier.

**Temperance :** _(dépliant le papier_) C'est un mot qui nous ai destiné _(lisant à haute voix_)

« Cher Dr Brennan, agent booth et l'équipe,

Si mes 2 dernières victimes étaient disposées aussi proche de L'institut c'est pour une bonne raison que vous comprendrez certainement plus tard. Sachez juste que dans un premier temps cela vous montre que je peux m'approcher très prés de vous sans éveilliez de soupçon (c'est là que vous commencez à trembler) je vous ai étudiez, je sais comment vous fonctionner alors faite attention à VOUS.

Il se pourrait que quelque chose vous arrive. » ///////

**Seeley :** Encore quelqu'un qui n'aime pas que vous résolviez certaine affaire. Je vais vous mettre sous garde rapprocher Bones

**Temperance :** Et l'équipe ?

**Seeley :** Je ne crois pas que se soient eux qui sont visé mais tant qu'ils resteront à l'institut cela devrait aller.

**Temperance :** Bon allons examiner de plus prés ce corps.

**Toute l'équipe ne rentra pas très rassurer avec la nouvelle victime afin de refaire une batterie d'analyse, des policiers arrivèrent pour renforcer la sécurité au sein de l'institut et surtout de Brennan.**

**Les analyses de la nouvelle victime se firent avec la même conclusion que pour celle dans le parc à quelques détails prés, elle avait était frappée avec un objet en fer dans un endroit ou il y avait du sable, en ville cela devait forcément être un chantier non loin de là, Hodgins avait aussi fait des prélèvement vaginal mais il n'y avait aucune présence de sperme.**

**Sarah :** Pourtant on sait qu'il viole ses victimes, on devrait en retrouver.

**Hodgins :** C'est un tueur très organisé, je ne crois pas qu'il les viole sans mettre de préservatif, il la dit lui-même dans sa lettre, il connaît nos méthodes.

**Temperance :** Hodgins à raison, il est vraiment très organiser, pour l'instant comme seul preuve que nous avons c'est de la peinture tout à fait banal et du sable.

**Seeley :** oui, on peut essayer de voir au alentour des chantiers de la ville

**Hodgins :** Vous voulez chercher quoi ? Un homme qui aurait mis à sa fenêtre « je suis le serial killer du moment. »

**Seeley :** cela pourrait nous mettre la puce à l'oreille, en tout cas c'est mieux que d'attendre sa nouvelle victime ou d'attendre qu'il s'en prenne à Bones

**Zack :** Booth à peut être raison, c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas grand-chose, on ne perd rien à essayer en tout cas.

**Seeley :** Merci. On pourrait ce partager le travaille _(montrant un plan_) Moi et Brennan on fait les chantiers au nord et à l'est, Hodgins, angela et un policier vous ferez ceux du sud et de l'ouest.

**Sarah :** Moi et zack on va rester, essayer de trouver quelque chose sur les victimes.

**Seeley :** Très bien.

**Seele, Temperance, Angela et Hodgins ainsi qu'un policer partirent chacun de leur coter pour inspecter les chantiers de la ville pendant que Zack et Sarah commencèrent à faire des recherches.**

**Bureau des archives **

**Sarah :** C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de connaître la femme que nous avons retrouvé devant l'institut, Brenda .

**Zack :** Ah bon et tu sais d'où ?

**Sarah :** Non c'est ça le problème, elle me dit quelque chose mais après ….

**Zack :** espérons que tu trouveras, cela pourrait nous aider.

**Sarah :** oui

**Zack :** ça te dérange pas si je te laisse la parti paperasse et que je réinspection les corps et les analyses.

**Sarah : **Non vas-y t'inquiète pas je vais m'en sortir toute seul.

**Zack **: _(lui donnant un baiser)_ J'en suis sûr.

**Sarah le regarda partir avec un énorme sourire au lèvre, c'était la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle attendait ça depuis des jours et là cela c'était fait tout naturellement, elle était au anges, c'est donc les yeux rempli d'étoiles qu'elle se remit à chercher un lien entre les victimes.**

**Elle réexamina les dossiers un à un, pris quelque note, au bout de quelque heure Sarah n'en pouvait plus, ses yeux lui piquer d'avoir tant lu les dossiers, elle frotta ses yeux et s'étira puis sans faire exprès après s'être étiré ses yeux se posèrent sur un mot ou plutôt un nom qui lui disait quelque chose, oui elle connaissait ce nom c'était celui de son école primaire, elle re regarda tout les dossier et cette école revenait dans chaque dossier.**

**Elle tapa le nom de l'école chercha des infos sur l'année ou elle y avait était et tomba sur des photo de classe.**

**Sarah :** _(comprenant)_ Oh mon dieu

**Sarah qui avait compris cela leva brusquement, elle voulait aller en parler avec zack mais quand elle se retourna elle vit une ombre, sentit une douleur au niveau de la tête et puis se fut le trou noir. Sarah tomba lourdement sur le sol inconscient.**

A Suivre …..


	8. Chapter 8

**Prise de conscience Part 2**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**8

**Résumé: épisode7 **Une nouvelle victime d'un tueur en série est découverte mais ce que l'équipe ne sait pas encore c'est que la dernière de sa liste est une femme bien précise.

**Résumé épisode 8** : Sarah a disparu laissant un indice, tout le monde est inquiet surtout Zack, Cette disparition va aussi faire prendre conscience sur certaine chose

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Cette douleur… une douleur lui lançait dans la tête, ses paupières lui semblait tellement lourde mais elle réussi avec beaucoup de peine à les ouvrir. Elle ne vit rien ou plutôt elle ne vit que l'obscurité. Elle se redressa lentement mais elle eu le tournis et posa une mains sur son front, là elle y sentit quelque chose de chaud et liquide. **

**A ce contact Sarah fit une grimace, elle ramena sa main devant ses yeux et y vit du sang grâce à la seule source de lumière qu'elle avait, c'est à dire un petit trou au dessus de sa tête.**

**Sarah tata tout autour d'elle avec ses mains, l'endroit était très petit, c'est pour cela qu'elle commença à paniquer légèrement, elle comprit qu'elle avait était enlevée.**

**Sarah :** _(en tapant au niveau du trou)_ A l'aide !!!!!!! A l'aide !!!!!!

**Institut Jefferson **

**Des heures étaient passées, Zack avait pendant tout ce temps étudié les corps des victimes sans rien apprendre de nouveaux.**

**L'équipe avait fait le tour des chantiers de la ville, le plus proche de l'institut et ils venaient de rentrer sans rien avoir trouvé.**

**Temperance :** Zack, du nouveau ?

**Zack :** non, rien. J'ai étudié les corps tout le temps que vous êtes partit mais rien.

**Seeley :** Et Sarah ?

**Zack :** elle est au bureau des archives, elle étudie les dossiers des victimes.

**Seeley :** Toute seul ?

**Zack :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Seeley ne répondit pas et partit en direction du bureau des archives avec tout le monde derrière lui qui le suivait ce demandant ce qu'il se passait. Seeley ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait sentit que quelque chose c'était passé, il espéré qu'il se trompait mais lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau et qu'il n'y vit personne, ses craintes furent confirmées.**

**Zack :** Où est-elle ?

**Hodgins :** _(se veuillent rassurant_) Elle a du aller se chercher un café.

**Angela :** _(regardant l'écran)_ Regardez, la photo de classe sur l'ordi, là, ce n'est pas Sarah ?

**Seeley :** Si, c'est elle, elle était en 1ere

**Temperance :** _(Voyant les notes)_ Sarah avait trouvé le liens, toutes les victimes sont sur cette photo de classe et une seul est encore en vie.

**Zack :** Sarah

**Temperance :** C'est elle le liens entre les victimes

**Seeley :** _(Totalement angoissé) _Oh mon dieu !

**Hodgins :** (_prenant un papier coller sur le coter de l'écran_) Il a écrit un mot _(le lisant_) « Vous avez 24h pour prouvé que vous êtes les meilleurs, 24h ou sinon Sarah sera ma dernière victime. »

**Tout le monde se regarda l'air très inquiet.**

**Tout le monde se retrouva dans le bureau de Brennan avec les dossiers, Seeley était assis sur le canapé avec temperance à ses coter, les autres étaient debout et réfléchissait.**

**Zack :** Je n'aurais jamais du la laissé toute seul.

**Seeley :** _(sur les nerfs)_ Non, vous n'auriez jamais du, vous étiez cancer être avec elle.

**Zack : **_(étant lui aussi sur les nerfs_) Je vous signale que vous non plus vous n'étiez pas là, pour vous c'était le Dr Brennan qui était visé, alors ne m'était pas tout sur mon dos, pour moi aussi c'est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde qui vient de disparaître.

**Temeprance :** _(à Seeley_ ) Zack à raison, cela ne sert à rien de s'en vouloir de toute façon il aurait réussi à l'avoir tout au tard.

**Seeley :** (_se frottant le visage_) DSL, Bon reprenons tout depuis le début.

**Tout le monde reprit les dossier un a un, vérifia les moindre détails qui pourrait donner ne serais qu'un tout petit indice.**

**Pendant ce temps, Sarah était toujours dans cette endroit sombre, a force de crier, elle n'avais plus de voix, son visage était empli de larmes, et de goûte de sueur, il faisait très chaud dans ce petit espace clos, elle ne cesser de penser à l'équipe, à son père(Seeley), à Zack, elle avait peur de ne plus le revoir, peur de n'avoir pas eu le temps de lui dire à qu'elle point elle l'aimais, ils avaient été en douceur, ils avaient attendu et voilà ou sa l'avait venez, elle était là toute seul et peut être qu'elle y mourrais avant de le lui avoir dit. Elle se jura que si elle sortait vivante de cette pièce, elle le lui dirait, elle lui dirait aussi une chose qu'elle avait appris il y a seulement 3 jours et qu'elle n'avais pas encore osez lui dire de peur de sa réaction. Elle se jura aussi qu'elle dirait à son père que la vie est trop courte et qu'il ne faut pas cacher ses sentiments à la personne car un accident est si vite arrivé. **

**Oui, elle garder l'espoir de vivre pour eux, pour les deux hommes de sa vie et pour cette si grande nouvelle d'il y a 3 jours. **

**Sarah :** _(dans un murmure_) Ils me trouveront.

**Du coter de l'équipe, on commençait à désespéré, rien, ils ne trouvaient rien.**

**Angela **: (_voyant la tête de tout le monde)_ Il ne faut pas désespéré, Sarah est forte et si elle garde l'espoir, il faut qu'on garde espoir pour elle aussi

**Zack **: Je ne lui ai même pas encore dit que je l'aimais, on voulais prendre le temps et vous voyez ou sa nous à mener, si… (_Il mit sa tête entre ses mains_)

**Angela :** _(prenant zack dans ses bras_) Ne t'inquiète pas Zack, On va la retrouver, et tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu ressens pour elle.

**Hodgins :** Il doit bien y avoir un indice quelque part, sur la photo de classe par exemple, le tueur s'en prend qu'au fille, c'est peut être l'un des garçon.

**Seeley :** _(ayant une idée_) la photo mais oui, le livre de fin d'année avec les photos de chaque élève du lycée, Sarah a du le garder, c'était sa meilleur année, je vais le chercher à la maison.

**Temperance :** Je viens avec vous

**Temperance et Seeley partirent chez celui-ci pour trouver le livre. Arrivé là bas, ils cherchèrent dans les affaires de Sarah et trouvèrent le livre dans un tiroir de sa commode.**

**Ils ouvrirent le livre et regardèrent chaque page, Il y avait pas mal de photo de Sarah, dont, elle étant la reine du printemps ou encore le couple de l'année avec un très beau jeune homme.**

**Temperance **: à ce que je vois Sarah était une fille populaire au Lycée.

**Seeley :** _(se remémorant)_ ça na pas toujours était ainsi, au début c'était plutôt la fille qui faisait les devoirs de tout le monde, l'intello de la classe mais elle a décidé de changer et elle est devenu la fille la plus cool du Lycée sans pour autant perdre ses valeur mais elle jouait presque un double jeu.

**Temperance **: _(Montrant le Garçon avec elle sur la photo) _C'était qui ?

**Seeley :** Son petit ami de l'époque, Bryan Anderson, ils était le plus beau couple de l'école, elle était raide dingue de lui, on aurait pus croire que lui aussi mais il était très volage et…

**Temperance :** _(comprenant_) Oh, je vois

**Seeley :** Bones, je … ET si on ne la retrouvais pas, Si elle… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

**Temperance :** _(Voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux)_ Ne vous inquiété pas _(le prenant dans ses bras)_ On va la retrouver, Zack ne le permettrais pas non plus, il tiens beaucoup à elle vous savez.

**Seeley :** _(regardant temperance)_ Oui, j'ai remarqué et il faut dire que cela me rend heureux quelle est enfin trouvé une personne qui tiens vraiment à elle.

**Après cette brève émotion, ils replongèrent leur nez dans le livre, ils arrivèrent à la page des petit mot de fin d'année ils les lire un par un, au bout d'un moment il tombèrent sur un mot assez intéressant.** « Un jour on se retrouvera pour s'aimais même si je doit employer les grand moyen »

**Seeley :** Je n'aime pas trop cette phrase

**Temperance :** C'est Anthony Zigga qui la écrit.

**Seeley :** Il ne me dit rien, on va retourner à l'institut pour voir si il est sur la photo.

**Tout deux retournèrent à l'institut, il vérifièrent sur la photo et il trouvèrent se fameux anthony. **

**HOdgins :** _(un papier aux mains)_ On vient de recevoir ce mot.

**Seeley :** _(le prenant et le lisant_) « vous avez jusqu'au coucher du soleil, Sarah aime tellement les coucher de soleil, j'étais le seul à le savoir à l'époque, c'était notre moment »

Il nous reste combien de temps ?

**Hodgins :** Avant le coucher du soleil, une demi heure.

**Zack :** C'est vrai Sarah aime les coucher de soleil mais comment à t-il …

**Seeley :** Anthony… Anthony, les coucher de soleil, le seul à le savoir à l'époque mais oui !

**Temperance :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Seeley :** Anthony Zigga était son meilleur, Ils sortais souvent ensemble le soir et j'ai appris bien plus tard que c'était pour contempler le coucher de soleil, c'était leur endroit mais un jour elle y a emmener toute sa classe et est rester toute la soirée avec Bryan, Je me rappelle que c'est ce soir là que c'est fini leur amitié, il n'avait pas apprécier et il était jaloux.

**Temperance :** Vous croyiez qu'il serait capable de la tuait ?

**Seeley** : Les gens font parfois de drôle de chose pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, Je sais où il va l'emmener.

**Toute l'équipe partirent et suivirent la voiture de Seeley.**

**A quelque kilomètre de là, Sarah était toujours dans sa petite pièce mais elle entendit des pas, quelqu'un devait certainement arriver, elle essaya de crier, mais se fut juste un faible son qui sorti de sa bouche, elle tapa au dessus d'elle puis la petite lumière disparut quelqu'un était devant le trou, elle entendit un bruit puis elle vit la lumière et une hombre devant elle. **

**Tout d'un coup elle eu peur, puis l'homme l'aida à sortir de la pièce, il lui banda les yeux et lui attacha les mains.**

**L'homme l'emmena à pied quelque part, tout d'un coup il arrêta de marcher, il resta derrière elle et lui enleva le bandeau, Sarah pu voir où elle était, sur une petite colline qui surmonter la ville, de là on pouvait tout voir, elle reconnut cette endroit, cette endroit qu'elle aimais tant quand …. Elle eu un moment de doute.**

**L'homme :** alors tu reconnaît cette endroit ?

**Sarah :** _(se retournant_) Anthony !

**Anthony :** Je vois que tu ne mas pas oublié non plus.

**Sarah :** Comment veux tu que je t'ai oublier, tu était mon meilleur ami.

**Anthony :** Oui je l'était jusqu'au jour où tu as tout gâcher à cette endroit précis

**Sarah :** Je sais mais je me suis excusé, Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

**Anthony :** Je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait pour s'aimer

**Sarah :** J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie

**Anthony :** Je sais mais j'avais marquer « même en utilisant les grand moyen », _(regardant l'heure_) Regarde l'horizon est profite du spectacle car se coucher de soleil sera notre dernier avant notre amour éternel.

**Sarah regarda l'horizon et en effet le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle se rappela alors tout les moments qu'elle avait pus passer avec cette homme, anthony lui qui était devenu un tueur, elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu changer à ce point. Quelque minute plus tard le soleil disparut entièrement et l'obscurité de la nuit fit place.**

**Anthony :** C'est l'heure.

**Sarah :** Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Anthony :** Je te l'ai dit un jour tu as tout gâcher, je t'aimais et toi tu n'avais dieu que pour Bryan et tu les a emmener dans NOTRE endroit.

**Sarah **: Je me suis excuser, mais tu n'as rien voulut savoir, je voulais sauver notre amitié mais c'est Toi qui ma tourné le dos.

**Anthony **: Je voulais plus que ton amitié !

**Sarah **: Peut être que tu aurais pus avoir plus si tu avais été là, si tu étais resté.

**Anthony **: Maintenant je suis là

**Sarah :** Oui mais il est trop tard j'aime un autre Homme et dans ce monde ou dans l'autre je ne pourrais plus t'aimer maintenant, vu ce que tu as fait.

**Anthony :** C'est ce qu'on verra _(il leva un poignard)_

**Seeley avait mis roulez le plus vite possible et ils étaient arrivé à l'endroit voulu, ils sortirent de la voiture et s'avancèrent un peu pour voir ce qu'il ce passé, il vit Sarah saine et sauve et Anthony pour l'instant ils parlaient mais tout d'un coup Anthony le va son poignard, c'est donc à ce moment là que Seeley sorti son arme et tira sur Anthony, la balle vint se loger en plein cœur et il tomba à terre, Seeley couru vers Sarah.**

**Seeley :** (Prenant Sarah dans ses bras) C'est fini, (la regardant dans les yeux) Ca va ??

**Sarah :** Oui, j'ai eu tellement peur

**Zack :** _(soulagé)_ Sarah

**Seeley laissa la place à Zack est parti voir l'état d'Anthony mais son état était grave et il poussa son dernier soupir devant lui.**

**Tout le monde était autour de Sarah et Zack.**

**Zack :** (_l'embrassant)_ J'ai eu tellement peur

**Sarah :** Moi aussi

**Zack :** _(le regardant droit dans les yeux_) Je t'aime

**Sarah :** _(Souriant_) Je t'aime aussi

**Zack :** On aurait pas du attendre si longtemps

**Sarah :** Oui justement vu qu'on est au confidence, je doit te dire quelque chose d'important.

**Zack :** Oui….

**Sarah :** Je ….Je suis enceinte

**Zack resta un moment figer et la regarda pour voir si elle ne rigolait pas.**

**Zack :** Tu es sérieuse ? _(Sarah hocha la tête_) Wooooaaaaaaaaouuu !!! Mais c'est génial.

**Sarah :** Tu es vraiment heureux ? Tu veux de ce bébé.

**Zack : (**_l'embrassant_) Oui je le veux _(au autres)_ Je vais être papa

**Tout le monde sourit et félicitèrent les deux futurs parents, puis après que l'ambulance ai pris le corps chacun rentra à sa maison, enfin presque, Sarah alla chez Zack et Seeley raccompagna Temperance chez elle mais durant le voyage il avait bien réfléchit à ce qu'il c'était passé ave Sarah, a ce qu'il avait ressentit, a ce qu'avait ressentit Zack et Sarah. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur.**

**Temperance :** Vous ne voulez pas entré, grignoter un petit truc ou boire, surtout que Sarah ne va pas rentré chez vous

**Seeley :** Oui je veux bien, un peut de compagnie ne me ferais pas de mal.

**Tout deux entrèrent chez Temperance, Seeley s'installa sur le canapé et Bones arriva avec deux bière et des petit biscuit, ils burent et mangèrent un peut puis Seeley ce lança.**

**Seeley :** Vous savez Bones, Cette histoire ma fait réfléchir, J'ai vraiment eu peur pour Sarah, J'ai eu peur de la perdre.

**Temperance :** C'est normale c'est votre fille

**Seeley : **Oui mais ce qua vécu Zack et même Sarah ma permit de me rendre compte de quelque chose, ils ont voulu attendre et ils ont faillit se perdre sans s'avoir dit qu'il s'aimait.

**Temperance :** C'est toujours quand on risque de perdre quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à qu'elle point on l'aime.

**Seeley :** Oui mais _(la regardant droit dans les yeux_) je ne suis pas prêt à faire cette erreur

**Temperance** : _(un peu gêner par son regard_) qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Seeley :** Bones je … Je ne veux plus nier mes sentiments (_prenant la main de temperance)_ Je vous aime Bones

**Temperance ne savait pas quoi dire, Seeley était là, devant elle et il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, dieu seule savait à qu'elle point elle avait rêvé de ce moment, ce moment où l'homme qu'elle aimé lui dirait la même chose, bien sur là tout de suite elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui avoue c'est pour cela qu'elle rester figé.**

**Seeley :** _(ayant un peut peur_) Bones dites quelque chose, je vous en pris

**Pour toute réponse Seeley eu la surprise de recevoir un baiser de la part de Bones, un****baiser qu'il n'était pas prés d'arrêter mais Bones se dégagea légèrement et posa son front contre celui de Booth.**

**Temperance **: Je t'aime aussi Seeley

**Et c'est le cœur plus léger et le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils continuèrent leur soirée. **

**FIN de lépisode**


	9. Chapter 9

**La demande**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**9

**Résumé : **Un cadavre est retrouvé dans les vestiaires d'un gymnase. L'équipe de bones va se charger de l'enquête tout en assumant les changements dans leur vie.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Des affaires jonchés sur le sol désignait un chemin qui mener jusqu'à un lit, on pouvait y voir deux personnes allongées, l'une d'elle soutenait sa tête de sa main, tout en observant la personne à coter d'elle.**

**Cette personne était Temperance Brennan, Seeley venait de se réveiller et n'avait pas pus s'empêcher de contempler le merveilleux visage de Bones.**

**En la contemplant, il se remémorait cette nuit, leur première nuit tout les deux, leurs première fois, un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres, il était enfin avec la femme qu'il aimait.**

**Tout d'un coup Temperance bougea légèrement la tête accompagner d'un soupire, sa mains vint se plaquer contre son front et descendit le long de son visage puis elle ouvrit les yeux.**

**Seeley **: Hey !

**Temperance :** Salut

**Seeley :** Tu as bien dormis ?

**Temperance :** _(souriant_) Pour le peux, oui, très bien, cela fait longtemps que tu es réveiller ?

**Seeley :** _(la regardant toujours_) Non, une dizaine de minutes.

**Temperance :** _(voyant qu'il la regarder avec insistance_) J'ai quelque chose sur le visage

**Seeley :** _(Souriant tout en bougeant une mèche de cheveux qui cachait le visage de Brennan)_ Non, J'admirais juste à qu'elle point tu es belle le matin, j'aimerais que tout mes matin soit ainsi.

**Temperance :** _(rougissant_) Il est quel heure ?

**Seeley :** _(se retournant pour regarder le réveille_) 8h00

**Temperance :** _(se levant_) Oh mon dieu ! ON va être en retard.

**Seeley **: Et alors ?!

**Temperance : **Si on arrive tout les deux en retard, Angela va nous harceler.

**Seeeley :** _(étant convaincu_) Ok, c'est convaincant.

**Seeley se leva, vola un petit baiser et temperance puis tout deux prirent leurs douche, s'habillèrent, prirent un morceau à grignoter et partir en direction de l'institut. **

**Institut Jefferson**

**Temperance et Seeley arrivèrent ensemble à l'institut, même q'ils auraient préférer arrivé séparément, Temperance avait laissé sa voiture à l'institut et Seeley l'avait tout de suite raccompagné après avoir retrouvé Sarah donc ils n'avaient pas eu le choix.**

**Angela :** _(les voyant arrivés_) Temperance, Seeley !

**Seeley et temp** : Bonjour.

**Seeley :** _(prenant Sarah dans ses bras)_ Sarah comment vas-tu ?

**Sarah :** Ca va très bien papa _(se détachant de son étreinte_) Tu n'étais pas à la maison ce matin.

**Seeley **: J'ai passé la nuit chez Bones

**Tout le monde les regarda.**

**Temperance :** On a passé la nuit à discuter

**Angela :** _(avec un air malicieux)_ Mais bien sûr (_passant à coter d'elle et lui disant à l'oreille)_ Tu me raconteras plus tard.

**Temp :** _(se retournant vers angela qui partais) _On a juste discuter.

**Sarah : **___à Seeley_) Alors raconte !

**Seeley :** Mais on à dit que … (_son portable sonna et il décrocha_) Allo… oui, très bien, on arrive _(regardant Bones, Sarah et Zack_) On a un nouveaux cadavre sur les bras.

**Temperance, Seeley, Sarah et Zack partirent sur les lieux du crime, un gymnase non loin de là, ils entrèrent et un agent déjà sur place leur montra le corps.**

**Agent :** Je vous préviens ce n'est pas très beau à voir.

**Temperance :** On en a déjà vu d'autre.

**Ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaire odes ranger de casier étaient disposé comme des rayon d »un super marché, ils passèrent trois de ses ranger puis il tournèrent et l'agent leur montra un casier, l'équipe avança un peu plus afin de se placer devant le casier et purent y voir un corps bien amoché à l'intérieure.**

**Le corps était déjà assez décomposé, le visage de la victime lacéré, et le corps était fracturé d'un peu partout pour rentrer dans le casier, il n'y avait pas de vêtement.**

**Seeley :** Je vois…

**BUUUUUEEEEERKKKKKK……. !!!!!**

**Tout le monde se retourna vers ce bruit et virent Sarah la tête penchée en avant entrain de vomir.**

**Seeley :** Sarah ça va ? Tu n'aurais peut être pas du travailler aujourd'hui.

**Sarah :** Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont juste les nausées matinal, je commence déjà a mal supporter certaine odeur.

**Seeley :** Oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié se léger petit détail.

**Temperance :** _(reportant son attention sur le corps_) Ce corps ne doit pas être là depuis très longtemps malgré l'état de décomposition, la forme du bassin, me dit que c'est une femme, pour l'âge il faudra nettoyer les os.

**Zack :** Je fais les prélèvements pour que Hodgins puise faire ses analyses.

**Sarah :** Il n'y a pas de vêtements.

**Seeley :** On avait remarqué, le corps est nu

**Sarah :** Non, je veux dire autour de casier _(sortant de la rangé et se rendit un peu plus loin, en criant) _Les voilà, la victime devait être entrain de prendre sa douche quand elle c'est faite agresser (_elle emballe les vêtement dans un plastique et revint au casier)_ Vous avez regardé à qui appartient ce casier ?

**Temperance poussa la porte pour voir le nom**

**Seeley :** Il a été effacé.

**Sarah :** Il doit y avoir un numéro de casier pour les registres.

**Zack :** _(regardant plus bas)_ regardait, là, 375.

**Seeley : **Je vais allez me renseigner.

**Sarah :** (_regardant le corps_) Encore l'œuvre d'un cinglé.

**Institut Jefferson**

**Chacun s'afféré à sa tâche, Zack, Sarah et Temperance étudier attentivement les os de la victime, Angela se chargeait de la reconstitution du visage et Hodgins s'occupait d'analyser les prélèvements que Zack lui avait faite ainsi que les vêtement.**

**Voix :** Alors les fuines, du nouveau.

**Temperance :** Seeley !

**Seeley :** DSL Temperance, les vieilles habitudes.

**Booth et brennan restèrent là à se regardait intensément, on airait presque crut qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Sarah les observait discrètement, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, elle connaissait trop bien son père pour ça, il c'était passé quelque chose cette nuit, elle était décider à en parlait avec Seeley mais pour l'instant il devait résoudre cette affaire. **

**Sarah :** Hum ! Hum !

**Temperance :** _(revenant à la réalité_) Oui, Hum, la cause de la mort à était assez délicate à déterminer, la victime à reçut plusieurs coup, elle a eu le nez cassé, la mâchoire déboîté et à subit des pressions au niveaux des poignets, sans parler de jambes qui ont été casser très nettement pour permettre au corps d'entrés dans le casier.

**Sarah :** Pour conclure que la cause du décès était non pas le léger trauma que nous avons aussi trouvé sur la boîte craniomètre mais le coup que la victime a reçut à la nuque.

**Zack **: Elle a 22 ans

**Seeley :** Très bien et les prélèvements on donné quoi, nous avons quand même retrouvé cette jeunes femme nu.

**Hodgins :** _(arrivant_) J'ai trouvé du sperme dans les prélèvement vaginaux et sur les vêtement aussi mais les tissus ne montrait pas d'agression de ce type.Le décès remonte à 4 jours.

**Seeley :** Le gymnase était fermé pour les vacances.

**Zack :** Qui a retrouvé le corps.

**Seeley :** Un entraîneur, Tim Bins, il avait oublié quelque chose dans son casier mais à la place il y a trouvé le corps.

**Sarah :** Ce qui peut faire de lui un suspect.

**Hodgins :** _(regardant l'ordi_) Je viens de recevoir les résultats pour le sperme et … Tim Bins

**Angela :** _(arrivant avec une photo et son dessin_) La victime est Vanessa Spring, 23 ans, elle suit des cours au gymnase _(montrant la photo et le dessin_) J'ai su l'identifier grâce à mon dessin et deviner qui était son entraîneur ?

**Sarah :** Tim Bins.

**Angela acquiesça de la tête.**

**Seeley :** Bon je crois qu'un interrogatoire approfondit de Mr Bins s'impose

**Salle d'interrogatoire**

**Tim bins était assis sur une chaise, une table devant lui le séparait de deux autres chaises, il était positionné face à une grande vitre teintée.**

**Mr Bins était homme avec une certaine prestance, son tee shirt moulait ses muscles parfaits dont on ne doutait pas de leurs origines, il avait sur le visage une expression assez sereine comme si cela était normal de se retrouver dans un tel endroit. **

**Seeley et brennan qui l'avaient attentivement regardé derrière la vitre sortirent de leur petite pièrece.**

**La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit, Tim tourna la tête afin de voir les personnes qui entraient.**

**Dans un silence communs Booth et Brennan s'installèrent sur les deux chaises libres.**

**Seeley :** Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth et voici L'anthropologue Judiciaire Tempérance Brennan, nous nous chargeons de l'affaire du corps retrouvé dans votre casier au gymnase « Relax »

**Tim :** Je vous ai déjà raconté ce qui c'était passé

**Seeley :** Peut être mais certains éléments nouveaux sont apparus dans l'enquête.

**Temperance :** _(devant l'air interrogateur de Tim_) Comme le fait que la victime soit Vanessa Spring, l'une de vos élèves et que nous avons retrouvé votre sperme sur ses vêtements.

**Pendant que Temperance avait dépité se lot d'informations, Tim avait eu une expression de tristesse.**

**Tim :** (_Se mettant la tête dans ses mains)_ Oh ! Non.

**Seeley :** _(après un moment)_ Mr Bins, il faut que vous nous racontez exactement ce qui c'est passé.

**Tim :** _(relevant la tête vers Seeley)_ Vanessa et moi étions amant.

**Seeley :** votre dossier dit que vous avez une femme

**Tim :** oui, je sais mais le courant était passé entre nous et … enfin voilà. Il y a quatre jours nous nous sommes donné rendez vous au Gymnase et avons eu des rapports, je suis partis, Vanessa devait prendre sa douche et fermer après puis hier ma femme à demandé où était mon alliance, je lui ai dit que j'avais du l'oublier dans mon casier ce qui était vrai, quand je suis arriver au gymnase j'ai trouvé le corps dans mon casier et il n'y avait pas mon alliance.

**Temperance :** Votre femme sait que vous avez une amante ?

**Tim :** Non, bien sûr que non, elle me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

**Institut Jefferson **

**Temperance :** (_entrant dans son bureau)_ Tu penses que ce n'est pas lui, n'est ce pas ?

**Seeley :** Oui, je crois qu'il est innocent, il va falloir trouver de nouveaux indice _(prenant Brennan dans ses bras) _tu mas manqué aujourd'hui.

**Temperance :** _(souriant_) depuis le début de la journée nous sommes ensemble.

**Seeley :** Oui mais je n'avais pas encore pus te prendre dans mes bras.

**Temperance :** Justement pourrais –tu me lâcher, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir et je n'ai pas encore envie de donner des explication.

**Seeley :** _(la lâchant_) D'accord mais je pourrait au moins avoir un petit baiser.

**Temperance lui sourit et se rapprocha de lui, ils s'embrassèrent mais Angela arriva à ce moment là.**

**Angela :** Je le savais !

**Seeley :** _(se séparant de Bones_) Oh Angela !

**Angela :** Et il ne c'est rien passé cette nuit ?!

**Temperance :** On, enfin… Angela stp après l'enquête promit et tu ne dis rien à personne.

**Angela :** (_les regardant tout les deux_) Comme vous voudrais.

**Temperance :** Tu venais pour …

**Angela :** Oh oui, Hodgins à trouvé un cheveux blond sur les vêtements de Vanessa et il est féminin.

**Seeley :** _(regardant Bones_) La voilà notre nouvel indice.

**Agela :** Je ne comprends pas.

**Temperance :** Tim Bins à une femme mais il avait des rapport avec vanessa.

**Angela :** Oh je vois.

**Chez les Bins**

Toc, Toc, Toc

**Mr Bins :** _(ouvrant la porte) _Agent Booth, Dr Brennan que faite vous là ?

**Seeley :** Nous voudrions poser des questions à votre femme.

**Mr Bins :** Entrez.

**Mrs BIns :** _(dans le salon_) Vous voulez encore poser des questions à mon mari ?

**Temperance **: Non c'est à vous que nous voulons les poser.

**Mrs Bins :** Oh ! Très bien.

**Seeley :** Connaissiez vous Vanessa spring ?

**Mrs BIns :** De vu je l'avais déjà vu au gymnase mais sinon c'est tout

**Seeley :** Vous savez qu'elle relation entretenait votre mari et Vanessa.

**Mrs Bins :** Mon mari était son prof et je sais qu'ils s'entendaient très bien.

**Temperance :** Pourrions nous prendre un cheveux de vous, c'est pour faire des analyses.

**Mrs Bins :** Oui, si je vous ne laisser pas faire cela jouerais contre moi, non ?

**Seeley : **Oui, sûrement.

**Temperance prit un cheveu de Mrs Bins et après ils se rendirent de nouveaux à l'institut, hodgins analysa les cheveux à fin de pouvoir le comparer avec celui retrouvé sur les vêtements de la victime. **

**Hodgins :** Ca y est, les cheveux correspondent, Mrs Bins à tuer Vanessa Spring l'amante de son mari.

**Seeley :** Et à part ça elle ne savait pas la relation qu'entretenaient Vanessa et son mari.

**Chez les Bins **

**Dans le salon.**

**Seeley :** _(la menottant)_ Mrs Bins vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Vanessa Spring, nous avons retrouvé un de vos cheveux sur les vêtements de la victime.

**Tim :** (_regardant sa femme_) Quoi ?

**Mrs Bins :** Tu croyais tout de même pas que je ne savais pas que tu couchais avec cette salope.

**Tim :** Tu es un monstre.

**Mrs Bins** : Non juste une femme en colère par ce que son mari se tapait une autre femme.

**Chez Booth**

**Tout le monde c'était réunit chez Booth autour d'un bon repas.**

**Sarah :** Encore une affaire résolu

**Seeley :** Oui

**Angela :** Bon vous allez nous le dire ou pas ?

**Zack :** Nous dire quoi ?

**Temperance :** En fait on vous a menti, il c'est bien passé quelque chose la nuit dernière mais on voulais vous le dire après l'enquête, Seeley et moi sommes ensemble.

**Seeley :** Oui et …C'est peut être trop tôt mais je suis sûr de moi. _(Il s'agenouilla devant Bones)_ Temperance Brennan _(lui tendant une bague)_ voulez vous devenir ma femme ?

**Temperance fut surprise mais au fond elle savait qu'elle le voulait aussi, se réponse ne fut donc pas attendu trop longtemps**.

**Temperance :** Oui, je le veux

**Seeley lui mit la bague au doigt et ils s'embrassèrent, tout le monde leur sauta dessus pour les félicité, ils avaient attendut ce moment depuis si longtemps. **

**Hodgins :** On va avoir du pain sur la planche, 2 mariages a célébré plus la naissance d'un petit avorton.

**Sarah :** Hey, ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

**Hodgins :** DSL, En plus de supporter l'humeur d'une femme enceinte.

**Pour toute réponse Sarah lui envoya un cousin en plein visage et tout le monde se mit à rire, c'est dans la bonne humeur que la soirée continua. **

FIN de l'épisode


	10. Chapter 10

**2 mariages et 1 accouchement**

**Saison virtuelle** : 1 **Episode :**10

**Résumé : **Le titre est assez explicite je crois lol. (C'est le dernier épisode de ma saison virtuelle)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Sarah, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Voix :** (_raturant un mot d'une liste)_ La liste des invités est faite, (_rayant un autre mot)_ L'église est choisit, la date aussi, le lieux pour la fête après, c'est bon.

**Voix2 :** Il nous reste à aller choisir nos robes.

**Sarah :**_(Regardant son ventre_) Oui.

**Temperance :** Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras sublime avec ton ventre rond.

**Sarah :** Rappelle moi pourquoi on se mari aussi tard ? Ça fait six mois et demi

**Temperance :** Par ce que il n'y avait pas trop de date libre avant et qu'on voulais se marier ensemble et qu'il fallait trouver le bon moment.

**Sarah :** Oui le bon moment, si ça continu, je vais accoucher avant le mariage. Enfin Hodgins a quand même eu une bonne idée.

**Flash-back**

**Tout le monde était chez Booth, celui-ci venait d'ailleurs de demander Bones en mariage.**

**Angela :** Vous compter vous marier quand ?

**Zack et Seeley :** _(en même temps)_ Le plus vite possible

**Hodgins :** Vous avez cas vous marié ensemble, le même jour et tout.

**Angela :** Oui c'est une bonne idée ça

**Les deux couples se regardèrent**

**Temperance **: Oui, pourquoi pas, ça peut être une idée.

**Sarah :** cela pourrait être sympa.

**Seeley :** Oui, enfin on va encore y réfléchir.

**Zack :** Oui, on a le temps quand même

**Angela :** Ba si vous voulez vous mariez le plus vite possible va peut être pas falloir tarder non plus.

**Sur ceux la soirée avait continué.**

**Fin du flash-back **

**Sarah ** En même temps ça nous permet d'être à deux pour s'occuper de tout ça, (posant sa main sur son ventre) car avec le bébé, je n'aurais pas eu la force de faire ça seul.

**Temperance **: J'aurais était là de toute façon pour t'aider, en même temps je crois que Seeley ne voulais pas trop que sa fille se mari avant lui.

**Sarah :**_(rigolant)_ Tu as raison

**Flash-back **

**Temperance :** Chéri tu as réfléchit pour le mariage, à l'idée d'Hodgins ?

**Seeley :**_(dans la salle de bain_) Oui, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment correct

**Temperance :**_(arrivant dans la salle de bain_) Correct ? Qu'est ce que tu entends pas là ?

**Seeley :** Ba c'est censé être notre jour et pour Zack et Sarah, leurs jour.

**Temperance :** Cela le sera toujours même si on le fait ensemble.

**Seeley :** Je ne sais pas trop, toi tu en penses quoi ?

**Temperance :** Moi j'aimerais beaucoup, et puis en même temps moi et Sarah, on sera un soutient l'une pour l'autre le jour venu.

**Seeley :**_(en se brossant les dents)_ Hé tu n'comptes tout de même pas t'enfuir le jour du mariage.

**Temperance :**_(l'embrassant sur la joue)_ Non idiot, rassure toi. Mais si on le fait pas avec Sarah et zack on devra se marier après eux

**Seeley : **Pourquoi ?

**Temperance :** Sarah veut se marier avant d'accoucher.

**Seeley :**_(soufflants_) même ma fille va se marié avant moi. _(Réfléchissant_) Bon ok, on se mari avec Sarah et Zack.

**Temperance :**_(l'embrassant_) Je t'aime

**Seeley :** Hum c'est vrai _(la portant_) que dirais-tu de me le prouvais ?!

**Temperance rigola et seeley l'emmena hors de la salle de bain, dans la chambre.**

**Fin du flash-back**

**Temperance :** Bon on va la semaine prochaine pour les robes ?

**Sarah :** Oui se serait parfais.

**Temperance **: dit moi Sarah, la première fois que tu as vu Zack tu savais que c'était lui ?

**Sarah :** Plus ou moins, j'ai tout de suite était attirée par lui mais au fond je crois qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir si c'est le bon ou pas mais j'y crois et je l'aime, c'est ce qui compte le plus.

**Temperance :** Tu as raison

**Sarah :**_(souriant_) Mais j'ai toujours raison !

**Temperance **_ (rigolant_) On dirait Seeley !

**Sarah :** On me le dit souvent

**Temperance :**Tu sais, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je vais épouser Seeley

**Sarah :** Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

**Temperance :** non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être avec lui, on est si différent.

**Sarah :** On dit souvent que les opposées s'attirent

**Temperance :** Peut être pourtant je n'y croyais pas mais on a appris à se connaître et c'est là que tout à commencé mais on n'osez pas se l'avouer.

**Sarah :** Oui j'avais remarquer tout le monde savait que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre sauf vous, c'était quand même incroyable, il a fallut que je me fasse kidnapper pour que mon père en voyant l'état de Zack se rende compte de ce qu'il ressentais pour toi

**Temperance :** Oui c'est vrai, dans un sens c'est à toi qu'on doit tout ça.

**Sarah :** Vous en seriez arrivé au même point même sans moi, j'en suis sûr.

**Temperance :** (_souriant)_ Oui

**Au même moment dans un magasin d'une rue de Washington, 3 hommes étaient entrain d'essayer des costumes.**

**Seeley :** Ces costumes sont parfais

**Zack **: Oui, _(regardant les manches_) enfin il faut quelque retouche.

**Hodgins :** Euh oui moi aussi

**Vendeuse :** On va s'en occuper.

**Hodgins :** Alors vous n'êtes pas trop nerveux ?

**Seeley :** Non plutôt impatient, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attend ça

**Zack et Hodgins :** Nous aussi

**Seeley regarda Zack et Hodgins d'un air étonné alors que tout deux pouffer de rire**.

**Seeley :** Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

**Zack :** Juste que depuis le début ça se voit comme un nez au milieux d'une figure que vous vous aimez mais apparemment vous vous ne le voyiez pas, jusqu'à il y a 6 mois

**Seeley :** Oui bon on va dire qu'ont à étaient long

**Hodgins :** Pour sûr même Zack n'a pas étais aussi long, ils leur à fallut moins d'un mois pour ce mettre ensemble et un mois pour qu'elle tombe enceinte et qu'il la demande en mariage, on pourrait presque dire que pour eux ça a était trop vite.

**Zack :** Hé ! Je suis sûr de moi.

**Seeley :** Il y a intérêt, c'est ma fille je te rappelle donc si tu la fais souffrir, tu auras à faire à moi.

**Zack :** Ne vous inquiétez pas j'aime votre fille plus que tout

**Seeley :** j'espère bien par ce que elle aussi t'aime.

**Zack :**_(souriant)_ je sais, je me rappelle encore notre première rencontre

**Flash-back**

**Voix :** Alors comme ça on traîne toujours autour des cadavres, Booth !

**Booth se retourna et fut très surpris de voir la personne qui avait en face de lui.**

**Seeley **: _(la prenant dans ces bras_) Sarah !

**Sarah :**_(le serrant avec un sourire_) Seeley ! Comment vas-tu ?

**Seeley :** Très bien et toi ? Que fait tu là ?

**Sarah :** Ca va merci, j'ai été a ton bureau et on ma dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.

**Temperance :**_(arrivant à coter de Booth_) Booth ?!

**Seeley :**_(se retournant vers les autres)_ Ah ! Oui, je vous présente Sarah, ma nièce. Sarah, je te présente Zack, Jack Hodgins notre spécialiste en larves et champignon, Angela Montenegro, Notre artiste qui redonne un visage au victime et le Dr Temperance Brennan notre anthropologue.

**Sarah :**_(serrant la mains à tout le monde_) Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

**Flash 2**

**Angela :** Seeley aurait une fille ?

**Zack :** Pourtant il nous l'a présenté comme sa filleule

**Hodgins :** Il y peut être une explication.

**Angela : **Certainement

**Zack :** En tout cas elle est très belle.

**Hodgins :** (_angela et lui se sourire_) Comme ça on aurait un faible pour la fille de Booth qui est en plus ta concurrente

**Zack :** Non j'ai juste dit qu'elle était belle

**Angela :** Ba voyons

**Angela et Hodgins partir laissant Zack tout béa.**

**Fin du flash-back**

**Zack :** J'ai tout de suite était attiré.

**Hodgins :** Moi et Angela ont l'avaient remarqué mais tu ne voulais pas l'avouer.

**Zack :** Je n'ai pas mis trop longtemps quand même après.

**Hodgins :** Ok un bon point pour toi alors que pour….

**Seeley :** Oui c'est bon j'ai compris que j'avais était long avec Bones, on pourrait oublier, maintenant on va se marier dans 1 mois.

**Hodgins :** Tu crois qu'on va laisser passé une chose sur laquelle on peut te charrier ?

**Zack et Hodgins :** _(se regardant puis regardant Seeley_) Oh non !

**Seeley :**_(se frappant le front avec sa mains_) Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

**Tous se mirent à rire et continuèrent les essayages dans la bonne humeur. Chacun des couples reconnaissais sa chance, ils allaient se marier avec les personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde et ils en étaient très heureux, bien sûr ils étaient un peu nerveux surtout Zack et Sarah qui savaient que peut de temps après le mariage ils auraient une petite fille ou un petit garçon.**

**Un mois plus tard**

**Dans une salle de l'église, Sarah et Temperance se préparaient pour la cérémonie.**

**Sarah :**_(enfilant sa robe_) J'ai l'air d'une grosse truie.

**Temperance :**_(enfilant aussi sa robe_) Mais non tu es sublime, ton ventre donne un charme en plus

**Sarah :** Merci _(regardant Temperance_) Tu es très belle aussi.

**Temperance :** Merci, je suis surtout un peux nerveuse.

**Sarah :** Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normale, moi aussi je le suis légèrement

**Angela :**_(entrant dans la salle_) Vous êtes prête ? Il va falloir y aller.

**Chacune prirent leur bouquet, se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis sortir.**

**Sarah :** C'est parti.

**Au même moment dans une autre salle de l'église les deux mariés se préparaient aussi.**

**Seeley **: J'ai du mal à croire qu'on y soit enfin.

**Zack :** Oui, dans quelques minutes nous allons épouser nos femmes.

**Seeley :**_(soufflant un bon coup_) ça fait bizarre.

**Hodgins : **_(entrant dans la salle_) Alors ça y est c'est le grand jour, vous êtes prêt ? Tout le monde est en place.

**Seeley :**_(prenant Zack dans ses bras)_ Heureux que tu deviennes mon beau fils

**Zack **_(souriant_) moi de même beau papa.

**Ils se sourirent puis prirent une grande inspiration et sortir de la salle pour se rendre devant l'hôtel.**

**L'église était pleine, les amis, la famille, tout le monde était là, même Parker et sa maman. **

**Les mariés étaient prêts devant l'hôtel, tout d'un coup la musique se mit à résonner dans l'église, les demoiselles d'honneur arrivèrent en jetant des fleurs sur le chemin puis Sarah et Temperance apparurent vêtu de leur robes blanche, elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel et les deux couples se tournèrent vers le Prêtre.**

**Prêtre :** Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir dans le mariage Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan ainsi que Zack Addy et Sarah Booth ….

**La cérémonie débuta, les couples s'échangèrent leur vœux puis leur alliances, toute la salle était émus, des reniflement du au larmes qui coulaient sur certain visage se faisait entendre.**

**Prêtre :**_(après l'échange des alliances)_ Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrassez chacun la mariée.

**Sarah et Zack s'embrassèrent ainsi que Temperance et Seeley sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée présente dans l'église. **

**Tout le monde sorti de l'église derrière les couples qui entrèrent dans leur voiture puis se fut un défilé de voiture qui klaxonné qui roulèrent dans les rues de Washington en direction de l'endroit où était organisé la fête. **

**Arrivé là, tout le monde découvrit le magnifique décor, tout était dans un grand jardin, les tables, la piste de danse, tout en blanc. La fête pouvait commencer, tout le monde à tour de rôle venait félicité les jeunes mariés, Ils profitèrent tous du buffet et de la boisson qui coulait à profusion. **

**Puis la nuit Tomba et la musique des mariés retentit, Zack et Seeley invitèrent leurs femmes et se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse pour danser, tout le monde les observa un moment puis quelque couple se formèrent et se joignirent aux mariés sur la piste. La fête battait son plein, tout était parfait mais quelque chose allait venir interrompre la fête. **

**Zack :**_(apportant un verre d'eau à Sarah_) ça va ma chérie ?

**Sarah :**_(avec un sourire…)_ Oui _(qui se changea vite en grimace_) Aaaaaaahhhhhh !

**Zack :**_(mettant une mains sur son ventre tt d'un coup inquiet)_ Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

**Sarah :** C'est rien, ce sont juste des contractions, cela arrive souvent en ce moment. Aaaaahhhhh !

**Zack :** Tu es sûr ?

**Temperance :**_(arrivant avec Seeley_) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Zack :** Sarah à des contractions

**Seeley :** Elles sont rapprochées ?

**Sarah :** oui _(avec une grimace)_ AAAAhhhhhh !

**Temperance :** on devrait aller à l'hôpital.

**Tout le monde était désormais autour d'eux et regarder ce qui se passait. **

**Seeley :**_(aidant Sarah à ce lever_) Oui

**Sarah :**_(en ce levant_) Oh oh !

**Zack :**_(légèrement nerveux_) Quoi ?

**Sarah :**_(regardant Zack_) Je viens de perdre les eaux

**Hodgins :**_(mettant une petite tape à Zack dans le dos_) Tu vas devenir papa ce soir.

**Zack devint tout d'un coup livide puis il se reprit et aida Seeley à portait Sarah vers la voiture. **

**Sarah :**_(Devant la voiture_) Attendez les bouquets, on n'a pas jeté les bouquets

**Seeley :** Tu les jetteras une autre fois.

**Sarah :**_(criant_) Je suis sûr le point d'accoucher alors ne me contrarier pas. Où sont les bouquets ?

**Angela :** Ici (_donnant le bouquet respective à Temperance et Sarah_) Voilà

**Toutes les femmes se mirent derrière les deux femmes, celles-ci se retournèrent et jetèrent les bouquets en l'air et entrèrent dans la voiture avant même de regarder qui les avaient eu. **

**Arrivé à l'hôpital, Sarah fut emmener tout de suite en salle d'accouchement, le bébé arrivait, Zack alla bien évidemment assister à l'accouchement. **

**Temperance, Seeley, Angela et Hodgins attendaient dans la salle d'attente, trois quarts d'heure plus tard zack arriva à la salle d'attente. Tout le monde s'avança vers lui. **

**Seeley :** Alors ?

**Zack :**_(souriant_) C'est une fille

**Angela :** On peut aller la voir ?

**Zack :** Oui, suivez moi.

**Ils suivirent Zack qui les emmena dans une chambre où était déjà installé Sarah qui tenait sa petite fille dans les bras. **

**Seeley :**_(embrassant sa fille sur le front)_ coucou ma puce.

**Sarah :** Papa, tout le monde je vous présente Amanda Addy _(à son père)_ ta première petite fille.

**Seeley :**_(Amanda lui prit le doigt)_ Coucou Amanda, je suis ton grand père _(approchant Temperance)_ Et voilà ta grand-mère, Temperance.

**Hodgins :** Cela vous fait quoi d'être déjà grand parent.

**Temperance :** Bizarre

**Angela :** Surtout que tu n'as même pas encore eu d'enfant Tempe, même si maintenant Sarah et Parker sont un peu comme tes enfants.

**Temperance :**_(se reculant)_ Oui enfin… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, je voulais voue le dire un peut plus tard mais vu que conteste _(elle prit une inspiration_) Chérie, je suis … enceinte.

**Tout le monde regarda tour à tour Temperance et Seeley pour voir la réaction de celui-ci. Seeley lui sur le coup était rester figée, on aurait dit qu'il était entrain d'analyser ce que lui avait dit Temperance. Tout d'un coup il articula quelque chose.**

**Seeley :** Je viens d'être grand père et … et je … je vais être à nouveaux … papa

**Seeley tourna de l'œil et se retrouva par terre mais il se réveilla dés qu'il toucha le sol mais resta assis par terre, Temperance s'assit à coter de lui, les autres étaient morts de rire.**

**Sarah : **Zack n'est pas tomber dans les pomme pendant l'accouchement mais mon père devient grand père et on lui dit qu'il va être papa et il tourne de l'œil.

**Seeley :**_(pour se défendre)_ Hé ça fait beaucoup d'émotion pour une journée (_regardant Temperance)_ Ce que tu viens de m'annoncer et le plus beau cadeau de mariage que je pouvais avoir.

**Temperance et Seeley S'embrassèrent sous les yeux attendrit de tout le monde même d'Amanda qui fit un petit son qu'on aurait pu qualifier de rire du coup tout le monde se mit à rire et reportèrent son attention sur la petite. **

**FIN de ma saison virtuelle**

**Epilogue**

**9 mois plus tard, Zack et Sarah était toujours heureux ensemble avec leur petite Amanda, Temperance et Seeley était heureux car Bones venait de mettre au monde des jumelles, Zoey et Emma et cette petite famille risquer de s'agrandirent encore avec le temps.**

**J'espère que cette saison virtuelle vous a plus même si la fin a été peut être un peux rapide **


End file.
